Stockholm Syndrome
by horsesforcourses
Summary: LOKIxOC. Izzy was caught in New York when the attack started. She miraculously survives, but manages to annoy a god she shouldn't, who places three enchantments on her. When she finds herself stuck in Asgard, things take a turn for the dramatic. Sorry, worst summary ever but it's my first! xx
1. Chapter 1: Meet-Cute

I was in New York when the fighting started.

My friends and family back in London had been excited for me as I set off for a meeting that would make or break my career. And it had gone well, they had liked my voice and my look and my acting ability and they were seriously thinking about casting me.

The next day an alien army attacked Manhattan.

I was up on the roof when it happened. My hotel was in Midtown and I had sneaked out the fire exit door and was standing on the edge, looking over the city, staring at the beam of blue light splitting the sky.

They landed behind me. I heard the snarls before I saw them.

When I turned and looked them in the eye, I made the decision not to die.

"Not today," I said firmly, as they advanced, spittle dripping from their metal jaw plates. I threw myself behind an air vent stack protruding from the roof, narrowly avoiding behind turned to ash as a blue beam shot past me. Adrenaline pumping through me, I assessed the situation: I had no weapon, and I was outnumbered. I had to get off the roof, or I was dead.

Something flew past the roof, flickering in my peripheral vision. I turned, and saw a whole stream of them as they shot by.

"Excellent. Flying quad bikes." I always made bad jokes when I was nervous. I didn't give myself time to think, I just turned and ran, bent at the waist. I felt another beam shoot over my back, hot air rushing past my clothes, then I threw myself off the roof.

I landed hard on the armoured back of one of the creatures. It shrieked and straightened itself, and I fell back onto the transport, bruised and winded. As it turned, the light glinted off its gun and I reacted without thinking, grabbing its ankles (if they had ankles) and pulling as hard as I could. Caught by surprise, the alien toppled off the transport, falling several hundred feet to the city below. I rolled over and coughed, trying to get my breath back.

The streets below were in chaos; groups of people running, cars burning, and aliens, more than I could count, more than could be believed, everywhere with their weapons and their intent to kill.

Clinging desperately to the sides of the transport, I looked up towards the front of it. There was such noise everywhere that the alien driving didn't seem to have noticed that it's companion had been replaced. I stood gingerly, then in a flash of inspiration (thanks, Mission: Impossible, 4!) I unbuckled my belt and pulled it out of my belt loops in one quick move, wrapping it around the alien's head and pulling it tight. The creature made a guttural, unearthly noise and began to claw frantically; I lost my balance and let go, falling backwards. I managed to grab the front of the console, barely avoiding plunging to my death but the alien I had been trying to choke was loosening my belt around its neck. I kicked out instinctively, catching it in the leg and it disappeared in the slipstream of the transport.

At this point I realised I was repeating "Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod," quietly, like some sort of mantra. The sound of my own voice gave me some comfort, and I dragged myself up, holding on to the front of the transport. We were still flying, but there was no guarantee that we wouldn't hit anything.

In fact we were coming to the end of the block.

"I did not survive very very improbably to die by crashing into bloody Macy's!" I yelled, standing up and grabbing the handlebars.

I've often thought that the reason things are shaped a certain way in the universe, is because it's the optimum way to be shaped. And I think this proves it. I pulled the handles of the transport hard to the right, they swivelled to the right, and we turned to the right and continued on down the block. Just like riding a bike. Not very smoothly, but at least I wasn't pulverized against Macy's.

Gods, this thing went fast. I looked up briefly and saw the alien on the transport ahead looking back at me. I'm no expert on the body language of other species, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't too thrilled.

I started pushing random buttons and pulling random levers.

"Come on, come on, there has to be some sort of gun here?!" I pushed something and the transport dipped just as the alien on the transport in front sent a blue bolt at my head. It made a whooshing noise as it passed through the air above me.

I started to laugh hysterically.

"I am noooot dead, not not dead," I sang under my breath. "How very unlikely, that I'm not dead."

I pushed something else and my transport fired a bolt of blue heat, hitting a decorative fountain in the square below, which promptly exploded. A shard of marble grazed my cheek but I barely felt it, too thrilled to have found the weapon on my transport.

I pulled up hard on the handles and the transport shot up faster than I was expecting; it was lucky I was holding on as my feet briefly left the floor.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck," I managed to level the transport out and accidentally leaned on the gun. The bolt hit the first transport ahead of me, and it exploded in a fireball. I stared, open-mouthed. I hit something. Something useful! I mean…. They were attacking. And I was…. Defending. Another dose of adrenaline rushed through me and I gripped my transfer more firmly.

"Alright, bitches, Imma take you out," I muttered, angling the transport higher and hitting my gun button furiously. Another pair of aliens died in fireworks, and I smiled.

xXx

Hawkeye turned, shooting another arrow behind him and ignoring the resulting fireball as the aliens died screaming.

The strange transport shuddered past him again, and he narrowed his eyes before making the decision.

"Uh, guys? I have a rogue transport…. There's a – well, a civilian female appears to have commandeered it and while she's a bit of a liability –" he ducked as one of her wild shots went over his head – "she's not doing too badly at helping. Anyone know who I'm talking about?"

The portal above their heads seemed to open wider at that moment, and two huge fish-like metal creatures slipped through, grotesque bodies undulating down into Manhattan. Hordes of aliens leapt off them, sliding down the buildings to the streets below.

"Liiiiitle bit busy right now Legolas," came Stark's voice in his ear. "See the Mexican wave up there?"

Some time later, Hawk landed on the ground, the building he had been on in flames, to find that the Hulk had smashed in the head of one of the, er, Mexican waves.

"Where's the other one?" he asked urgently, pulling arrows out of dead Chitauri and sliding them back into his quiver.

"Uhh…." Natasha pointed upward, and they all turned to look.

xXx

I banked as best I could, and gulped as I saw what awaited me around the corner. A huge, undulating metal monster at the other end of the block, its giant tail taking out several floors of office building.

Oddly, there were no other aliens on this block. There was nobody at all. It was just it and me. It turned, and…. Saw me. A growl emanated from its belly. I gulped, and my legs felt weak.

The transport was still moving forward.

I looked at the wreck of the city around me, the hordes still pouring from the hole in the sky, the dead and dying and bleeding scattered on the streets.

I knew what I had to do.

I just really, really didn't want to do it.

But what was the point otherwise? What was the point of any of it? I had come this far, through luck and …. And what? More luck. Chemicals - adrenaline. Quick reactions I had inherited from my mother (lord knows my father couldn't even catch). I was alive. And I was egotistical enough to want to make a difference.

I pushed on the front of the transport, angling it higher, and sped up.

The beast followed, flying higher.

I breathed in, out, leaned forward into the handles, and screamed into the wind.

The beast roared in response, mouth opening wide. The transport headed straight for its open maw, and at the last possible second I threw myself off it and as far to the side as I could.

As I fell, I saw the transport hit the back of it's throat and explode, triggering a chain reaction down the body of the creature.

I had done it.

I turned, and watched the city come closer. Death waved at me, and I waved back. Then it winked, and disappeared. I frowned, confused.

I hit the very edge of the building, and felt my body _crack_ around the impact in a moment of intense pain, then I slipped off the side.

My grasping hands caught a rusted remnant of the fire escape, and held on.

xXx

He landed lightly, catlike on his feet, and sauntered over to the side of the building. Her eyes were closed and she didn't see him peering down at her.

"Still alive, then," he said nonchalantly, sitting on the edge and swinging his leather-clad legs over the side.

She opened her eyes with difficulty, and shifted her hands a little on the rusted railing.

"Maybe. I think I'm broken," she groaned. Her eyes met his, and a jolt went through him. Her eyes were big and blue, not the light, glazed blue of his minions but a dark, pure blue, with flecks of gold. They were full of pain.

Without even thinking about it he reached down and pulled her up next to him. She cried out in pain, lying slumped on the concrete. A thin trickle of blood ran down over her cheekbone from the shallow cut on her temple.

He pulled his hand away from her flesh and leapt up in sudden disgust.

She stared up at him.

"You do realise you're in full battle armour – at least I'm assuming your bug hat counts as battle armour," she said weakly. "Whose side are you on exactly?"

Loki stared at her. He couldn't think what came over him – he hadn't consciously decided to save her. She was a lowly human. He had been watching her throughout the battle, getting some laughs at her plight, and when she had crashed into the building he had followed her, intending to amuse himself with her a little before killing her horribly for helping to take out his army…. Wait, bug hat?!

"You have courage, mortal, I'll give you that," he said, nudging her in the ribs with his boot. She moaned and curled inward around herself.

"Such mixed messages," she breathed, closing her eyes. "Did you save me just to kill me?"

"You managed to cause quite a bit of trouble for a such a little girl," he said coldly, digging his toe further into her side.

She cried out in pain.

"Did I fuck things up for you?" she asked, panting as she looked up at him. "I'm getting the feeling you were the instigator of all this. Look what I did to your baby." She gestured at the ruptured body of the metal monster, lying in pieces over the roof.

His eyes narrowed, and he produced a knife.

"I'm going to slide this blade into your heart, and watch the light fade from your eyes," he snarled.

To his surprise, she laughed, heaving herself to her knees, then her feet on shaky legs.

"After the day I've had, that sounds unnecessarily drawn-out. I'd rather throw myself off this building." She backed up on wobbly legs, and turned, ready to jump.

He looked up, the knife forgotten in his hands.

"Such a long way down," she said hesitantly, peering over the edge. His eyes swept down her frame, noting the injuries – blood on her face from a long shallow cut, broken ribs, broken wrist, twisted ligaments – her knee was dangling, she was balancing on one leg.

"But if I have to die, I'd rather it was my choice than yours," she said to him calmly, looking back and into his eyes.

He stared at her in shock. She was seriously going to do it. Her eyes were closed, she had spread her arms, she was leaning forward into thin air – before he knew what he was about he had teleported back to the middle of the roof, and she was in his arms. She was surprisingly light, even for a god to bear. Her eyes opened, and she stared into his face.

xXx

The helmeted man stared back into my eyes with the strangest expression on his face, as if he were torn between relief and anger. Then he dropped me. I heard another crunch as my broken body hit the ground, and I groaned in pain.

He was tall, and he had been carrying me bridal-style. It was quite far to fall.

The next I knew he was leaning over me, his hands holding hard to my upper arms, his face tight with rage.

"You pathetic humans! You think you have free will. You think you can decide your fate, choose when to die? You have no idea."

He put his hand over my mouth and said fiercely, "_Binda, þegja, letta syna_."

It was not a language I recognised, but I soon realised what he had done when he removed his hand from me and I tried to speak. No words came out. I tried again, and went to grasp my throat with my uninjured hand, a natural reaction. My hand was not there. I could feel it, but it was…. Invisible. I looked down. There was nothing. I was completely invisible. I could feel the warm blood running down the side of my face. I could feel my legs against the cold concrete roof. But I could not be seen.

"How does your freedom taste now, daughter of Midgard?" he sneered down at me. "I have turned you invisible to most, silenced you to all, and bound you to me until I see fit to turn you loose."

I could only gape at him, wide-eyed. My brain had done very well that day, it had accepted everything that had happened and reacted accordingly in congruence with my apparently impressive self-preservation instincts, but at this I felt it throw up its hands and say, "Nope, I'm done for the day, I'm going to bed."

It was either that, or the blood loss that made me pass out.

xXx

Loki watched the spark of consciousness leave her eyes, and laughed quietly to himself. This was going to be fun. He stood to his full height, and surveyed his soon-to-be-kingdom. It was time to head back to Stark Tower. He snagged a passing transport and swung it around, heading uptown.


	2. Chapter 2: Stayin Alive

I CAN HAS REVIEWS! thank you most wonderful peeps. A Texan Shewolf, a Stolen Muse, and a Dark Angel. you all rock.

Stolen Muse had a fantastic idea of this going all AU and Loki winning muhaha. Unfortunately I am a) not cool enough to have thought of that and b) already written up quite far ahead (posting when i can) so ... thats not what's happening.

also re-reading it has come to my attention that my charming OC swears like a wee sailor child, so apologies for that if that sort of thing offends you.

Here's a shortie. quickie. whatever. muchos loves! xx

xXx

When I opened my eyes I immediately knew that I had moved. I had no idea how, or why, or what, or – Ow. I tried to move my head. Baaaaaaad idea. I touched my face with my invisible hand, feeling the dried blood on my face, my tangled hair, the tender bump on the back of my head. Probably from where the crazy magician had dropped me.

Carefully, I sat up, and uttered a silent scream at the pain in my ribs. I was at the top of a very tall building; I could see the Chrysler building out to my right. The place was completely smashed up, even the floor was in pieces. My be-horned friend from earlier was lying in a dip in the floor that seemed suspiciously shaped to his body. Almost as if a great force had used him to make it. He was making a high-pitched whining noise. I had reached the limits of my movement, and simply sat watching him. He lay with his eyes shut.

Some time went by, and I watched little ripples move over his body, almost like the heat haze you get above a candle. At one point, as one moved down his arm, there was a loud crack! noise, and he moaned, then flexed the arm awkwardly. Its motor function appeared to be fine.

_He's probably healing himself,_ I thought, and then laughed inwardly. _Oh, god…. Healing himself…. Am I losing it? I guess since I woke up somewhere different than I passed out, and I can't speak or see my feet, that I need to get over the apparent unbelievableness of things pretty quickly…. After all, who spent the afternoon flying an alien transport? _

- _Youuuu did! _

_Yes, thankyou brain. Thankyou for your input. I'm just going to try and keep breathing, and focus on that for a bit. _

He sat up eventually, and his eyes fell on me where I sat leaning against the steps.

"Oh, good," he said, "my binding spell worked."

I said nothing (obviously), just stared at him.

"Keep your filthy gaze off me, or I'll take your eyes as well," he spat. I dropped them quickly to my lap, then realised – he could see me! Maybe I wasn't completely invisible?

Oh, god, I was _invisible._ Magically turned unseen. Despite living in a world where we could explain everything except if the universe was stringy or loopy. What were the chances. I heaved a sigh, then winced in pain at my broken ribs.

He began to drag himself towards the steps. I immediately forgot his warning, and lifted my eyes again, keeping them on him as he drew near. As he reached me, he paused, and turned. I had been so intent on him, I didn't notice anyone entering the room. I looked up, and gulped silently.

A group of menacing, tired and bloodied people stood over us. A tough-looking man in black had an arrow pointed at Mr Magician's throat, a beautiful woman in a catsuit with a smear of blood at her temple had a gun ready, and in the background – was that Iron Man? And Captain America? I clocked a simply huge blonde man in a red cloak, holding a hammer, and my mouth opened a little wider. Then I shrank away, catching sight of…. The Hulk.

Well. This was clearly the super team the government had assembled to deal with the alien attack.

Good job, guys. I assume we won.

Beside me, he shimmered, and his armour disappeared. He held his hands up in surrender.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll take that drink now?" he said politely.

As proof of my madness, I actually smiled. I appreciated someone else who made bad jokes when the shit was down.

"It's over, Loki," the giant blonde man said in a voice like thunder. So mystery horned man had a name! Loki…. That rang a bell.

Blondie reached down with a ham-like hand and hoisted Loki up, holding him by the shoulder. To my surprise, my body followed, as though I were a marionette. Due to my injuries, it was intensely uncomfortable, although I was hanging in mid-air. Loki's eyes met mine, and I immediately dropped them, although I'm sure my pain was evident on my face. Blondie set Loki down in front of him and pushed him roughly in the back; the others flanked us. I was close by Loki's side, and though they all looked through me, they unconsciously allowed me room to limp alongside him. I couldn't stop; some invisible force pulled me along.

We made our way towards the elevator, which dinged open at our approach, and if I could speak, I would have been screaming. The pain was unbelievable.

To my surprise, Loki reached out and took my hand as we stepped into the lift. He wouldn't look at me, instead staring straight ahead as we endured a long, awkward ride down to the bottom of Stark Tower.

"What _is_ this elevator music, Tony?" the redheaded woman demanded, about halfway down. It sounded like the Beegees.

"JARVIS, kill the tunes," Stark commanded. His mask was up, and he looked beyond tired.

Loki was still holding fast to my hand, and I was warm at the contact. Very warm. Very warm indeed. He was holding my hand very tightly. I turned to look at him, and as I did so I nearly died, feeling something –pop- in my arm, followed by -crack- to the left side of my ribcage, and finally a –twang- in my right knee.

The pain slowly dissipated, and I stared at him in disbelief. He had healed me. He looked at me disdainfully, and dropped my hand as though I burned him. But I was whole, pain-free and healed. And tired. Boy, was I tired. Like post-marathon tired.

"Thankyou," I mouthed at him. His eyes moved to my lips, then back up to meet mine. He gave a short nod, and returned to scrutinizing his spot in space. I was starting to get the feeling he was kinda a complicated fella.

From the elevator we were ushered into a van, and from there into a nondescript office building, where a further lift took us to some sort of government military base – below ground.

It was a wonder there was any room left below New York, what with the subways, underground lairs, and rich people's basement cinemas and swimming pools, I thought, hurrying along beside Loki. They shut him – us - in a brightly lit and monitored cell, with several guards outside, and the group left.

I took the opportunity to sink onto the rough couch they had left. Then I noticed the mirror. I immediately assumed it was one-way; it was in a cell – hello! – but it was reflecting the room back, and I was not in it. I stood, and made my way over, waving my hands in front of my not-face. Then I did a little dance. There was absolutely no sign of my existence.

"Do you doubt my powers?" his harsh, low voice from behind me made me jump. I had forgotten briefly that he could see me.

I turned and shook my head, then waved my hand in front of my own eyes, pointed at the mirror, and shrugged.

He laughed a little, and took up the spot I had vacated, stretching out on the couch (leaving no room for me) and closing his eyes.

"They think I have failed, but we will see."

He seemed to sleep. I went and stood next to him, and examined him more carefully. Loki. Why was that name ringing a bell?

He was long on the sofa, long-limbed and slim, although I remembered the feeling of his body against me and it was hard with muscle. This thought brought heat to my invisible face, and I mentally scolded myself. Nutter, murderer, sorcerer, etc…. who saved you…. but he is actually sort of beautiful.

He had black hair and a pale, wise face, high, sharp cheekbones and big eyes. His long eyelashes curled down his cheek. He wore leather trousers and boots, a soft green shirt and a leather tunic over. He had a silver chain around his neck but whatever was on the end was hidden beneath his clothes. He still bore several cuts and bruises from the fighting earlier.

Now that I knew my enemy, I lay down on the floor next to the sofa, yawning widely, and racked my brains. I had heard that name somewhere before, dammit!

An image of the giant blond man and his hammer popped into my head, and I was suddenly transported back to my childhood, lying in the circle of my father's arms on a Sunday morning as he read a book of Norse myths to me.

Loki, the Trickster God, and his brother Thor, God of Thunder, with his chariot of goats and his giant hammer, whose name I couldn't remember.

Bloody hell.

Well, to entertain the possibility….

Now that I thought about it, they had always had a rivalry in the stories, Loki living in Thor's shadow. Jealous of his brother. And then I thought about what I had seen that day. A race of seven-foot tall part-metal aliens who came down and attacked New York.

I miraculously managed to survive, then became severely injured, had a crazy moment of hari kari I can only assume was a result of adrenaline, was saved by the god who had instigated the attackage, injured further by him, then healed by him, not to mention magically joined at the hip to him.

The crazy man giveth, and the crazy man taketh away.

I had always considered the existence of other life forms in the universe to be a definite possibility, because, well, no one knows everything, but…. Theoretically, the ancient Norse myths cooooould have come from aliens visiting, back in the day…. And the primitive society going, "holy shit! Deities!"

Seems legit….

Well, you are obviously insane, my brain informed me. No wonder you were so good in the crisis earlier!

Thanks.

You're welcome. Now what in the hell are you going to do now?

I glanced up at Loki, who was breathing evenly and appeared to be asleep.

I yawned again, and shrugged. Night.

Night.

xXx

Loki had not meant to fall asleep. He had lain still as the girl looked him over, then listened as she lay down and her breathing became slow and even.

He had looked over to see her head pillowed on her arm, her long dark-blonde hair spilling over the floor. She wore black skinny jeans and a soft navy jumper; her black doc martens were smeared with blood. But at least her body was sound.

His occasional mercy was a sign of his greatness as a leader.

He couldn't stand her stupid big stupid pleading eyes full of her pain over her hilariously silent mouth, so he had healed her. It was probably that which had taken it out of him. The sound of her breathing was like a tide rushing in and out of her lungs, like waves on a beach at home…. Rhythmic…. Like a heartbeat…. He slept.


	3. Chapter 3: Four Walls

**Reviews! They warm my little heart. I'm sorry this is going sloow, but anticipation is fun, right? **

**I also hope I manage to keep Loki evil enough. Unlike everybody else in the world, I loved when Eric in True Blood went all softy (best quote: "Ehehehe! It tickles!") in season whatever it was. 4?**

**Anyway so I have to work hard not to make Loki into my personal fluffy kitten. **

**love! xxx**

****xXx

He awoke with a stiff neck. He stood, and stretched, and performed his usual spells, doubling them for her – hygiene, bodily functions, it was all taken care of.

She was still asleep at his feet. He stared down at her for a moment, envying her the oblivion of unconsciousness. A weight seemed to slip down and settle in his stomach, and he shut his eyes briefly, thinking.

There was no getting around it. He sank back onto the couch.

He had failed.

And this time there was no betrayal. He had simply been beaten.

"You lack conviction."

The words of the agent he had killed. Loki clenched his fist, his teeth gritted.

"You will lose. It is in your nature."

He dropped his head to his hand, willing his brain to shut up. He didn't know how he managed to torture himself so.

At his feet, the girl twitched and then sat up, startled out of sleep. She looked up into Loki's face, then calmed, resting her head against his knee.

He stared at her for a moment in shock before standing, shaking her off, and beginning to pace around the room.

xXx

I dreamt I killed a man. I came up behind him and impaled him on my spear and I felt his hot blood run over my hands and it made me happy.

He spoke to me as I walked away from him.

"You will lose. It is in your nature."

A pang shuddered over my skin, fear and loathing, and I turned, ready to pulverise his heart in my fingers. His face was completely sincere, nothing but the truth in his eyes, and I faltered.

"You lack conviction," he continued.

A chill ran through me. How dare he! I don't lack conviction…. Do I?

"What?" I leaned towards him, and he lifted his gun, and –

I woke with a start, and found myself face-to-face with Loki's legs. I looked up at him and he was sitting with his head in one hand, a pained expression on his face. He looked at me and I stared into his eyes. My breathing returned to normal and without even thinking about it I sighed and rested my forehead against his knees. Just a dream.

My head was jerked back as he stood suddenly and started to pace.

I sat for a while, watching him pace. Half an hour later he was still wearing a groove into the floor, and I was bored. Bored bored bored bored bored.

I stood, and stretched gingerly. Everything worked! It felt amazing. I bent, straight-legged, and pushed my palms into the floor, then straightened. Oh yeah, I do yoga. Every morning, actually. Well, normally.

I looked around, and shrugged. I might as well do my morning routine. Nothing else was going on.

As usual, I started with a low lunge.

xXx

Loki stared at the girl as she sank into the splits, one leg in front and one leg behind her.

What in the nine realms was she doing? As he watched, she rose smoothly and walked over to the wall, then dipped sharply and completed a handstand against it.

Her eyes were closed, her face peaceful. She walked her hands a few steps away, and he could see her body tauten as she kept her own balance in the air. After a few moments, she gracefully swung her legs over, landing in a bridge position, her back parallel to the floor, then walked her hands up to her ankles, and straightened.

She opened her eyes to find him staring at her, and burst out laughing – silently.

He stared at her, his confusion slowly being replaced by rage.

She stopped laughing and waved her hands in front of her face, mouthing, "I'm sorry". She pointed at him, then pulled a confused expression – he understood she was imitating his face earlier. In spite of himself, he felt a flicker of amusement, which dissipated as she started to laugh again. Her eyes were shut, her face buried in her hands as he advanced towards her, meaning to teach her some respect. Pain was his favourite teacher.

He stood over her and she looked up, smiling into his eyes, her laughter still evident on her face, and he felt his rage dissolve away. No one had looked at him like that since Thor had left Asgard the first time. Even his mother, Frigga, wore her sadness in her eyes when she looked at him.

He turned away from the girl and sank back upon the couch, his back to her.

xXx

Okay, so I probably shouldn't have laughed at the god who has me under several restrictive enchantments or whatever, but you should have seen his face! It was priceless. I guess they don't have yoga in Asgard. I thought I saw him smile a little too. And then we shared another weird moment. He really was a funny guy. It is always the super pretty ones who are completely bonkers, I thought to myself. And you kind of let them get away with it, cos half of you is constantly wishing they'd just grab you and shove their tongues down your throat.

I rolled over to complete 100 leg lifts on my other leg, and held up my own hands in front of me. Whoa! Who said anything about wishing that? I was nooooot wishing that. That be kerazy talk.

I concentrated on my Pilates. At some point I got warm and reached to pull off my jumper. I was wearing a black tank top beneath with the design for Joy Division's Substance album cover on it. I was interested to see that the jumper, once off me, stayed invisible. I picked a corner to put it in where I would remember its invisible location. 100 push-ups…. Okay, girly push-ups, but still ouch.

I mean, I hadn't really been thinking of him as pretty, but he was, actually, I thought, sneaking a look at him as I rolled onto my back. Super pretty. Big green eyes and ooh! cheekbones. Made sense, he is a god. Thor was quite something too, although I don't usually go for the giant muscle-bound blondie types. But I could see how others might find him attractive.

I took a deep breath before starting on the crunches. Oh god, how I hated them. But how I loved the way they made my stomach look. Bloody exercise.

100 with my legs flat out. 200 raising alternate knees. 100 raising bent legs in and straightening them out as I sank back. 100 more with my legs flat out. And I was done. Oow. I lay flat on the floor, just breathing.

"Do you do that every morning," he said. I think it was a question, though it sounded like a statement. A slightly derogatory statement. I nodded, and he made a small scoffing noise.

"Human vanity."

That made me laugh. Or would have if I were able to make any sound. Instead I just bent my knees and leapt up to a standing position from lying on my back, then executed a roundhouse kick, landing crouched on the floor, sweeping my leg around, springing up and punching the air furiously.

The routine was easy by now; after all, I had done it every day for months.

I did an action movie once. It never actually got released, but we had six months of training that had stuck with me.

My imaginary foe defeated, I placed my hands together and bowed formally to Loki, then sat on the floor and grinned at him.

To my surprise, he laughed aloud. I would be willing to bet he had no idea what an action movie was.

"You are an odd one, aren't you," he mused. I shrugged. "Fancying yourself a hero like the Avengers," he spat the last word coldly. I raised my eyebrows. So that was what they were calling themselves? Good name. Although if the earlier events were anything to go by, I would rather they prevent than avenge.

I shook my head. I was no hero. I was an actress, for god's sake. Oh god – I was an actress! It had taken this long to sink in, but I had forgotten completely about my meeting yesterday – the day before yesterday? – with the director and casting agent…. What about my agent? What about my family and friends back in London? They would all assume I was dead if I didn't contact them. Perhaps the project was off, they might all be dead.

I hugged my knees, and tried to force the tears back, biting the inside of my cheek. There was nothing I could do…. Yet. I was determined to get out of this situation. But for now, I was bound to Loki. And since he had tried to take over the planet, I was guessing that my fate was tied to his.

All I had was hope.

Suddenly there was a noise at the door, and Thor entered, carrying a tray in his huge hand.

I guess he always dressed like that.

Loki stood, glaring at his brother. I stood too, but I was more interested in the tray. There was a plate on it, and on the plate…. It looked like a chicken sandwich. I fricken love chicken sandwiches. My stomach grumbled loudly, and Loki's eyes flicked toward me briefly.

"I have brought you sustenance, brother," Thor rumbled, his voice filling the small room.

"What is happening, Thor? Who is deciding my fate?"

I shivered a little. Loki looked soooo angry. He was quite scary like this. I suddenly felt like an awkward bystander.

"I have managed to convince the SHIELD that you should come home with me to face Asgardian justice. We leave as soon as the man of iron has re-calibrated the Tesseract for use as a transport."

Loki took this news with no reaction, but when he spoke his voice was much softer.

"How long?"

"Perhaps a week. There is also some work to do to re-build the city. The humans are already starting to mourn their lost ones."

I looked at Loki again but he showed absolutely no reaction.

"I hope in time you can forgive yourself for this horror, brother," Thor said, in what I think he imagined was a soft voice. Loki made a disgusted face and looked away, and Thor left, setting the tray down.

Loki seemed to slump, sinking down onto the couch. I couldn't help my eyes darting to the tray over and over, but I didn't dare touch it. Then an idea hit me. I picked the tray up and brought it over to him, offering him the sandwich. As I would with anyone who wasn't a crazy magician murderer.

I had basically decided to treat him as I would anyone – with kindness and respect. And maybe he would let me go before he got taken to Asgard. Would I even survive the trip to another planet?

I tried to push it out of my head; when I looked up, he was staring at me holding the tray. I motioned it towards him.

xXx

Loki looked into her eyes; there was no falseness in them. He saw a flash of impatience – she had been standing there for a minute or two – and she set the tray down on his knees and sat down nearby.

He scowled at her impudence – damn humans – and picked up half of the sandwich, taking a bite. He had not realised how hungry he was. He devoured it in three bites, and picked up the other half, ready to do the same to it. His eyes fell on the girl sitting near his feet. She was thin, especially for a human in this country. Then he remembered her voice on the rooftop; she had not sounded American. She sounded …. The little cluster of islands, near Norway…. British! That was it. She sounded British. And she looked pathetic.

He groaned inwardly, dropping the sandwich half back onto the tray and shoving it towards her.

Her expression when she looked up made it all worth it. Gratitude filled her wide blue eyes, and she smiled at him. He felt oddly warm, and shook it off by lying down and closing his eyes.

xXx

Nothing I have ever eaten tasted as good as that sandwich did. It was heaven in bread, I swear to god.

I could kiss Loki for giving it to me. I even ate the crusts, which I never normally do. When I looked up he was laying flat on the couch, eyes closed. I glanced at my watch but the face was smashed.

I lay back as well, clasping my hands under my head. I began to think about the situation I was in. I would always say I was an optimist, but this was testing even for me. I was under three spells – invisibility, silence, and a binding spell.

I tried to remember the words he used to cast the spells, but could only remember the harsh guttural sounds. It was like no language I had ever heard. Perhaps it was old Norse?

In books when people were under enchantments, they were sometimes able to break them with mental strength.

I knew my mental strength. It wasn't really much to write home about; my self-discipline was terrible. Every day I had to force myself to exercise, not live on cake for every meal, even leave the house and achieve things sometimes.

But I always felt like I was quite intuitive; I was good at observing and picking up on things people didn't. It was what made me feel semi-confident in my abilities as an actress. And I believed in psychic power. My mother sometimes had prophetic dreams, and she could always tell when people were lying.

I thought back to when I had been walking alongside Loki in the midst of the Avengers. The others couldn't see me, they had no idea I was there, yet they had unconsciously allowed me space to walk beside him. It was as though I was under a mental shield, as though others simply believed that they could not see me and therefore they could not. From what I thought about magic, this was all it seemed to be. The power of suggestion x1000.

The silencing spell, though, that was a good one. I opened my mouth and tried again to produce a noise.

Nothing.

I tried to sing, to groan, to squeak, to cough. Nothing.

It didn't hurt, it just felt as if my voice had been deleted. But I could hear it loudly in my head. The physical echo of it had just been re-channelled somewhere else. I believed in string theory and infinite universes, and felt that somewhere my physical voice was trapped, freaking someone out with its disembodied thoughts.

And of course I was bound to Loki. I wondered on the nature of the bond. Was it mental? Physical? Both? How far did it stretch? The room we were in was rectangular; I stood up and went as far away from him as I physically could. There was nothing…. wait. I concentrated hard, my eyes shut, barely breathing. A slight tugging at my wrists and ankles…. My head ached…. A pull to the solar plexus. I was bound to him all right. But was my mind free?

I sank down against the wall, tried a meditation trick I had heard about once, relaxing the body, listening to the breaths, relaxing ….

I breathed, and breathed, until I felt calmer, until I could feel my blood rushing through my veins, hear my heart beating, my body alive and humming.

The next stage was freeing the mind to gently leave the body…. Floating up out of my head until I could see my body below, crosslegged, back against the wall, the dark form of Loki on the couch opposite.

I hovered on the ceiling then floated up out of the room, intending to go through the ceiling, out of the building, above New York, above America, above the planet – ah! If I could have screamed - ! my head ached fiercely and I felt myself hurtling back into my body, faster than I would have dreamed possible, it was like the world's fastest rollercoaster, I couldn't feel my body at all, I couldn't feel –

I slammed into Loki, my whole body against his whole body, his furious eyes staring into mine.

Apparently, I had gone flying across the room and into him.

Apparently, trying to stretch the bond had caused it to snap back quite dramatically. Like a rubber band.

Staring at him, I felt a shadow of cold anger in my own mind, anger that was not mine - I was mostly feeling shocked and slightly winded.

"You are bound to me," Loki snarled, his hands tight on my upper arms. "There is no escape. No more astral projection, or you will regret it." His fingers tightened, than loosened. I crumpled to the floor. I hadn't even made it out of the building.

Ooooouch my head hurt. And I was sure he had given me bruises.

…. Astral projection?

The day dragged on. I amused myself, trying to scratch pictures in the plaster wall with my fingernails. Cat, cat, horse, spiral, flower, cube. I'm not great at drawing.

When I got cold I got up and paced. Then I did cartwheels, jumping jacks, anything to get my blood flowing.

Loki ignored me, although I occasionally felt his eyes on me. He barely moved.

We had no window, only the endless fluorescent lights. At some point I was so bored and tired I lay down, head on my arm, my other arm over my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Not here, but in my mind

**Hello lovers. As a weekend treat (it's Friday here) here is the next chapter; a wee bit longer this time! **  
**xxx**

****xXx

I slept fitfully, waking frequently and plagued by strange dreams I could not remember.

I awoke before Loki did. I had no idea what time it was; the lights were still blazing, the room looked exactly the same. I would have killed for a shower. And I really had to pee. Weird, I hadn't thought about either of those things before this moment.

Loki opened his eyes, and lazily waved his hand in a complicated symbol, muttering something. I watched his clothes straighten themselves, wrinkles disappearing, and I felt my skin refreshed, as though I had just stepped out of the shower. I looked down to find my laces re-tying themselves. And there was no need for the bathroom.

Um…. Thanks. What a very very strange and useful spell.

If a bit invasive.

But I did feel wonderfully fresh.

I sent him a thumbs up, then began my morning routine. Yoga, Pilates. Blah.

xXx

The girl was running through her peculiar calisthenics again. He had to pick the strangest human to bind himself to. He closed his eyes, wishing for more sleep. Loki had slept fitfully, waking frequently and plagued by strange dreams he could not recall.

He was to face Asgardian justice. The Allfather would decide his punishment and the length of his sentence. He could be breaking rocks with his teeth for years, or banished to some hideous realm, he could be tortured or mutilated or permanently deformed.

He was exhausted. Far from fuelling him, the rage in his body drained him. He just wanted to go home.

But it had all been a lie. A home was something he had never had.

xXx

I finished my routine and sat, extending my legs in front of me and resting my forehead on my knees.

The door opened suddenly and Thor came in, again holding a tray of food: some fruit, another sandwich, and what looked like soup. I shifted out of the way to prevent him from tripping over my invisible legs.

Loki looked up and his face contorted briefly as he watched his brother cross the room. I moved to stand behind him. He was tugging at my heartstrings a little. I hated to see anyone in pain.

"You must eat, brother. You need to regain your strength for our journey back to Asgard."

Loki said nothing. Thor sighed, and sat down beside him.

"It grieves me to see you locked up, but we have no other option. I tried again and again to make you see reason, Loki! But you would not. Now you must deal with the consequences."

"Consequences?" Loki turned to him, his voice tight with anger.

"Whatever the Allfather dreams up to punish me will be nothing compared to what the Chitauri and Thanos will do to me once they have found me. And they will not stop with me. This – realm-" he basically spat the word – "will fall. I would have been a kinder ruler. The mortals you love so dearly will die screaming. They will drown in the blood of their loved ones and you will be unable to protect even the smallest child."

I stared at Loki, open-mouthed. Thor had paled dramatically.

"Why have you not spoken of this before?" he asked.

Loki was standing, his eyes glittering. "There was no _point_!"he shouted. "Look to your people, Thor! Asgard needs you. Midgard is doomed. As am I."

Fear had returned with a vengeance. I sank down on the couch and stared at him, cursing the silence on my lips. Was it over? Loki had admitted even his own defeat. He did lack conviction. What a muppet. I clenched my fist. Dammit, I was not dead yet! I would not see my planet crumble! I – was starting to speak all Asgardian vernacular…. Thou shalt not judge.

Thor stood, his face regaining colour and determination.

"No, brother! I will not let this thing happen. I will find a way to ensure the safety of all of us – even you. You will serve your punishment on Asgard and find a way to regain our trust and then you and I will rule, as we always planned to, with you at my right hand as my counsel."

I fell in love with Thor a little bit right then. What a big-hearted lump he was. He loved his brother, he loved his planet, he loved _my_ planet, and he had a giant hammer of doom, and an awesome cape! Gee whiz, I'd follow his lead – I bet he could make it all happen.

Loki was shaking his head. "These are nothing but dreams, brother."

Thor pointed his hammer at him gleefully. "Hah! You called me brother!"

Huh?

Loki glowered. "You are a fool," he spat, and swept over to the couch. Unfortunately I was taking up most of the room. He shoved me unceremoniously onto the floor and sat down, eyes on his knees.

I looked up at Thor, whose big face was unreadable. He sighed, and left the room. I stood up, brushing myself off with exaggerated motions whilst sending glares at Loki, and went over to the food tray. I was starving. I picked up half a chicken sandwich, and snapped my fingers in front of Loki's face to get his attention.

He looked up, and his eyes were murderous. I figured not many people snapped their fingers at the prince. Well, too bad.

I pointed at the tray, and took a bite of chicken.

"So I am reduced to this," he muttered, picking up the bowl of soup. "Some chit of a human girl snapping her fingers at me."

I frowned. I was not a chit!

"Why _have_ I kept you around, though," he mused, finishing the soup and tossing the bowl aside. I looked up, and gulped a little. His intense green eyes on mine. I had kind of been hoping he would not ask this question.

"For company?" I tried to say, forgetting that I could not speak.

Loki laughed. "Company? Well, I suppose we could find some way to amuse me."

Han Solo in my head as usual, telling me he had a baaad feeling about this.

He stood, slowly. Butterflies started in my stomach. I think they were the bad kind. Really. I stood still as he walked toward me, and even stiller as he trailed one long, cold finger down my cheek. I couldn't help my breath hitching though. I closed my eyes as his hand moved around my throat. If he wanted to kill me, or worse, there was absolutely no hope for me.

His hand tightened a little, and I opened my eyes, staring directly into his. They were a true green, like a leaf. It was extraordinary. He was so close to me. I could feel the bond between us pulsing, warm, like something alive. I looked down; there were little golden threads winding between us, connecting us.

Without thinking I reached out, placing my hands flat on his chest.

'You won't hurt me,' I thought, putting as much calm and warmth into the thought as possible, trying to push it out of my head and into his, as if I was trying to calm a wild beast.

Loki jumped back as if I had stung him.

"Who are you," he snarled. I shrugged, wide-eyed, afraid once more. He swept in, pushing me against the wall and holding my head in his hands. He closed his eyes and suddenly _I felt him in my mind._

I tried to cry out, to push him away but I only managed to grasp his leather tunic, my hands in fists, my eyes squeezed shut.

_'Loki,'_ I mentally whimpered, _'Please don't.' _

His voice in my mind was the same smooth rich croon as in real life, except there was an extra layer to it; a layer of darkness and a hurt so deep I could taste it on my tongue. Unthinking, I pulled him closer.

_'You spoke to me in my mind,'_ he whispered menacingly. _'No one has been able to do that in six hundred years. You are no mere mortal! What are you?'_

_'I am, I am a mere mortal!'_ I protested. A parade of childhood memories suddenly flashed up behind my eyes and I understood that he was going through my head, looking through my memories and I had no idea how to stop him. It was the strangest sensation.

_'Loki….' _

_'You said I wouldn't hurt you,'_ he said, quieter. He had settled on a memory of a camping trip last year, lying out on the Downs under the stars.

_'I didn't know you could hear me,'_ I said pleadingly. _'I just tried to push the idea out of my head. I could feel the spell you put on me, and I just tried to push the thought in like the bindings disappearing into my skin.'_

I thought of what I had seen, the two of us standing close, golden threads running between our bodies and holding us together.

He paused, and I felt him gently withdraw from my head. I opened my eyes to find him looking intently at me. His hands were no longer on my head but mine were still knotted in his tunic.

I managed to unclench my fingers, and my shaky legs gave out, depositing me on the ground at his feet.

_'I see now. You are a mortal. Just an…. oddly sensitive one. I have to admit, I have never used this spell on anything but animals before; there may be side effects I don't know about.' _

_'Oh, great, thanks ever so. Just tell me if my eyes start going green, won't you?'_

He laughed aloud.

"Well, you seem to have figured out a way to communicate even with the silence I placed on your lips."

I suddenly realised he had said that out loud, and that the entire previous conversation had been ….. telepathic, although we were no longer touching.

_'Holy shit.' _

Loki laughed again. _'This is very interesting, mortal.' _

I frowned. _'My name is Isobel. But people call me Izzy.' _

_'Well, Isobel, you're coming with me to Asgard. You're going to be a perfect spy.'_

xXx

Loki was stretched out on the couch, and I was trying to sleep over by the wall with my head pillowed on my jumper, but I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that I was apparently psychic.

My sister had been to see a psychic once, when she first got sick. She was having trouble breathing, like, all the time, and she kept having nightmares about someone sitting on her chest, restricting her air.

The psychic told her she was not being haunted, that our grandmother said hi, and to go and see a doctor.

Turned out she had tuberculosis.

She coughed up blood for over a year, going through a lot of different treatments. TB doesn't respond very well to antibiotics.

She did eventually get better though. That was one of the scariest years of my life. I was in my last year of drama school.

I told her later that she got me my agent. In our final showcase, I was so heartsick and worried about her that my portrayal of Ophelia had a new, desperate tinge it had lacked during rehearsals. My new agent rushed up to me afterwards and said, "The world needs a strong waif!" Whatever the hell that meant. I wouldn't exactly call myself a waif.

Cara only laughed when I told her this. She was always the strong one, really; the most organised person I know, the most sensible, the most understanding. She always knew what to do.

I wished fervently that she was here now. She could always see so clearly to the heart of things in a way I never could.

I shifted slightly on the hard floor, and wiped my eyes. I would be strong like Cara. What would she say if she was here?

She'd say 'come back', I thought. 'Make it back to us, or I'll be really annoyed.'

Loki shifted, and I heard him sigh in the dark.

"I can hear you, you know," he informed me, aloud.

I rolled my eyes.

_'Sorry to be bothering you with my life story,'_ I thought sarcastically.

Silence.

Whatever, stop listening then.

"Why were you in New York?" he asked abruptly.

_'How did you know I'm not from New York?' _

_'Your accent,'_ he switched to speaking mentally, and I made a face, still not used to the strange feeling of his voice in my head.

_'I was born in London. I've lived there all my life, went to school and drama school there. I was in New York for a casting. I'm down to the final three to play Deborah Harry in a new film about Blondie…. Er, a singer in a famous band, from the '80s.'_

I figured he didn't know all the words to 'Heart of Glass'.

_'And your family?' _

_'Mm. Mother, sister, house, dog, garden, the usual.' _

_'No father?' _

_'Nope.' _

_'Were you born out of wedlock?'_ he sounded disgusted.

_'What? Jeez, is that still a big deal where you come from? No, actually I wasn't. Not that it makes a difference AT all. He died. When I was three. I don't remember him. The end.'_

_'You don't like to discuss it,'_ Loki observed.

I sighed. _'There's nothing to discuss. I don't miss what I never had. And if people hear that they tend to start saying things about daddy issues. Bloody Freud has a lot to answer for. I don't need everybody's Psych 101 analysis.'_

He was silent once more. I'm not sure how much he followed what I was saying. Something tells me they don't have psychiatrists on Asgard.

_'What else can you do? Magic-wise?' _I asked him. I had been thinking about it.

He sighed.

_'Why would I tell you that.'_

I frowned, slightly hurt.

_'It's sharing time. I just told you my life story. Besides, what am I going to do with this amazing insider knowledge? Sell it to your enemies?'_

He snorted.

_'That wasn't a very god-like noise, Loki.'_

_'Hold your tongue or I'll show you exactly how good my magic is.'_

_'That's what I'm __trying__ to find out….'_

_'Are all mortals as impossible as you? There are spells for everything you can think of and a hundred things you can't, and I have had six hundred years of study. Make of that what you will.' _

My eyes widened. _'Even I can do those maths. I'm guessing you can do…. anything. So why don't you?'_

There was a pause. I wondered if I had gone too far. I didn't reeeeally want to see how good his magic was, his word was enough!

_'There are mental and physical limits. Some things…. cannot be completed alone.' _

And here was I thinking he didn't play well with others.

_'And…. Sometimes there are consequences.' _

I gulped. That sounded serious.

_'Like…. Karma?' _

_'I've only met her once, but I do not wish to repeat the experience,'_ he said darkly.

I noticed that his hand was clenched tight in a fist, and decided that was enough for now.

We lay in silence for a while.

_'God, I wish I could sleep. These lights drive me crazy,'_ I said, turning over again and rubbing my eyes.

Loki raised his hand and twisted his fingers in the air, and the room went dark.

I smiled, relieved. My headache instantly began to dissipate.

_'Thanks.' _

_'Don't thank me. I too prefer the dark.'_

I'm not sure that was the truth. I woke later, and he was twitching in his sleep. I could hear him moving about, and he made a soft whimpering noise, then he was still.

So even gods have nightmares. I wondered what he was dreaming about. I figured it couldn't be good.

I couldn't sleep until I heard his breathing even out again.


	5. Chapter 5: Soup

**Hello dearies! I am off to Paris for a week so may not be able to update, but I shall try. Thank you so much for lovely reviews, I am more grateful than my tiny words can express. This chapter may contain some of my own dirty thoughts. No comment.**

**Hope everyone on the East Coast is safe too, I hear Sandy is a right bitch. Stay strong. **

**loves! **

**xXx**

The glimpse of sunlight I got when we were bundled into the SUV was the first in – well, it seemed like weeks. I suppose it had really only been a few days, maybe ten in total. It was a beautiful day. We hurtled through the streets, and I stared out at the ruin of Manhattan in wonder. Grand Central Station: a pulverized wreckage of giant flagstones.

The FlatIron building, with half of the top of it missing. Even in Central Park the turf was ripped up in giant shreds, and the lake was full of bodies and dead transports.

It looked like we had survived the apocalypse.

Loki stared out at the destruction, his face impassive.

For me, of course, it was only just beginning. I had not bothered to beg for my life when he said he was taking me to Asgard. I could feel that his mind was made up, and he had no intention of killing me. I still hoped to come out of everything alive. I still hoped to see my family again. I was just taking one day at a time.

I caught sight of a phone box sheared in half, with a large bouquet of flowers below it and a teddy bear nestled amongst more flowers and ribbons. There was a photograph of a little black girl with brightly coloured ties in her many braids.

Loki sighed, and used our mental connection to tell me, _'Your sentiment is distracting and irritating. And it's leaking through.' _

_'What?'_

_'You heard me. I can't deal with your human emotions. They tickle.'_

That arrogant bloody…. I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye.

Thinking back, I remembered the pain I felt when my first boyfriend broke up with me, when my aunt died, when my sister got sick, and dumped it through our connection and into his head.

Loki hissed, and turned to glare at me.

_'Pain is a part of life, Loki. I don't believe you're as cold-hearted about what you did as you pretend to be.' _

He grabbed my jaw, his cold fingers digging in for a moment, eyes burning into mine, then turned away to stare out the window.

xXx

Loki watched the rubble go by, his body still tingling from the emotions Izzy had just pushed into his head. Insolent little….

'Pain is part of life, Loki.'

What about un-life? What about immortality? He should be above pain. Her dark blue eyes on his…. There was no accusation, no pity in them, just a horrid kind of…. Sincerity. Truth. Ugh.

The truth was, when he looked at the ruin of New York it seemed impossible that he had been involved. He remembered the planning, stealing the Tesseract, Stuttgart, releasing the Hulk, all of it – it was fun, mischief, a game like the ones he used to play on Asgard. Only with more dead people. The day of the attack itself seemed like a dream, the details fuzzy. Perhaps he had not ever meant to go so far.

'I never wanted the throne!'

His words to Thor, a lifetime ago.

Well, things were different now.

The SUV jolted to a halt and he looked around. They were in Central Park. It was a beautiful sunny day. And there was a small circle of runes drawn on the concrete, ready to send them back to Asgard.

His door was wrenched open, and Thor's large, apologetic face loomed in towards his own.

"I'm sorry for this, brother," he said; he was shoved aside by several SHIELD agents, who dragged Loki out, handcuffed his hands in front of him and fastened a large metal thing about Loki's head. To his horror, he felt it bind itself over his mouth. He was to be _muzzled_, like an animal. He felt the hot, sick writhe of shame in his stomach. He would not let them see him humiliated by this. He would keep his dignity.

xXx

I scrambled out of the car after Loki. He turned and met my eyes, and I saw him restrained and muzzled; the sight sent a wave of shock through my body. His serious eyes over the muzzle dared me to comment.

I couldn't. I was concentrating very hard on him NOT hearing any of my thoughts, which I had discovered I could do if I focussed intently on something random and boring. Like soup.

I couldn't believe my hormones had chosen this moment to proclaim their existence loudly. I was usually pretty good at keeping them on the d-low. But no, one look at Loki all muzzled and bound and my first thought was, 'Ooh, the things I could do to him….' This thought was followed by the illustrated version. With audio.

Yeah, he looked cute in the muzzle. Big deal. Stupid brain.

I managed to pull myself together, and instead stood close beside him and leaned my shoulder against his. I'm tall, for a girl, and although he was taller, my chin would fit on his shoulder if I raised my head a little.

To my surprise, he didn't pull away from my show of support. I wasn't even sure why I was supporting him. I just…. I just try to do the things that feel right in the moment. And he looked so sad.

It's so difficult to analyse the reasons for people's actions, and trying to figure out when reasons become excuses or if they should have just sucked it up…. A headache. And the pain I felt barely contained beneath Loki's skin was definitely a catalyst of some sort for his actions.

So I stood shoulder to shoulder with the God of Trickery and Lies, who had nearly succeeded in destroying my planet, and waited to be taken to his planet.

I really, really hoped I wouldn't die on the way.

_'Loki? Do…. Will I survive the trip?' _

He frowned. _'You should. My spells are strong. Perhaps you should hold on to me as we travel, just in case.' _

_'Noted.'_ I took a deep breath.

The Avengers gathered around us; Thor and Loki each held one side of a case holding the Tesseract.

The gathered heroes didn't exactly look sad to see us go. Well, to see them go. Well, Loki. I was invisible and Thor was their mate or whatever.

_'Take my arm, Isobel.'_ His smooth voice inside my head. I hesitated, and the Tesseract began to glow, freaking me out. I ducked under his arm and wrapped my arms around his neck as he and Thor twisted the handles, sending us flying into oblivion.

I separated from space and time, only aware of a rushing noise, a whirling feeling, like being carried by a huge wave, utterly powerless. The only thing I could feel was Loki's hard body against mine, my face in his neck. I could hear his blood pulsing under my ear. I was holding tight onto him but I felt as if I might fly off at any moment. I wrapped my legs around his torso.

xXx

She held so tightly to him that if he had been anything less than a god it might have been uncomfortable. As it was, her hot breath against his neck and her body pressed flush against his, it was…. Comforting. Loki did not often feel needed. He blinked at this thought.

Opposite him, Thor's face was screwed up, his eyes shut tightly. He did not travel well.

Loki landed easily on his feet on the Rainbow Bridge, the girl still clinging to him like one of Earth's small primates. Which he supposed she was. Thor landed like a sack of potatoes, but scrambled to his feet quickly, relieved to be back on solid ground.

"We made it, brother!"

Loki ignored him, and whispered to Izzy through their bond. _'Welcome to Asgard, little Izzy.'_

She removed her face from his neck and looked straight into his eyes. Her face was so close.

_'Thank GOD,'_ he heard and felt her intense relief clearly, at the same time as whispered, quietly _'you never call me that….'_

_'I'm alive!'_ she leaned in and kissed his muzzle, directly over his lips. He felt a hot shock pass through his mouth, and he dropped the Tesseract handle.

She released her legs from around him and jumped down, ducking under his arm.

_'I'm alive, I'm alive!' _She kissed the surface of the bridge with a loud mental _'Mwah!'_, then pulled back and looked at the swirling colours beneath her.

_'Whoa…. Trippy….'_ She lay on her stomach and attempted to look _under_ the bridge to see the other side.

_'Izzy!'_ he yanked sharply on their mental bond and her head snapped up. _'Kindly do not carry out an independent investigation of the rainbow bridge. I fell from it once, and I can tell you from experience that what lies below is not always pleasant.'_

She stared at him, wide-eyed.

_'Sorry.' _

At this point Loki became aware that his bro- that Thor and a phalanx of court guards were standing and staring at him, the guards heavily armed. All of the weapons were pointed at him.

"We are to go directly to Odin's court," Thor said heavily. "I will lead the way, and you must walk with the guards."

Loki resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. He caught Izzy's eye, and jerked his head in the direction of the palace.

She skipped up to him, and linked her arm through his bound one.

_'Once more unto the breach, dear friends!'_ she shouted inside his head.

He shook his head. If he could have smiled, he would have. Perhaps the kooky little human was growing on him.

He had to admit that her optimism, whilst quite annoying, was also fairly admirable. He would have appreciated a little more fear and subservience, but he comforted himself with the thought that she was proof of his power, his alone, his to command, his to control, bound to him, _his entirely._

All he had left.

xXx


	6. Chapter 6: Another Girl, Another Planet

**My darlingest peeps! I return from lovely Paris to SOME TRULY AWESOME AND AMAZING reviews and I am beginning to understand how the authors on this site turn into total junkies for them. I can stop anytime, I swear... **

**But srsly, thankyou! 3 I love you all sososo much, and Poodle Warriors' name makes me laugh like a retarded seal. As soon as I have time I shall follow you all obsessively and read aaaaaall of your stories, muhahaha. **

**Doctor-Tardis-Yes asked me a cool question, about whether or not other people can see Loki interacting with Invizzyble (like see what I did there lololol) and coincidentally, whilst away I wrote ahead and LO! it is answered in this very chapter. **

**BlooAngels also had a super idea about Izzy being like the Peeves of Asgard. ha! I already had a few ideas heading in maybe that direction maybe maybe in later chapters so you will have to wait and seeee... **

**again much much love peeps. This chapter is dedicated to President Obama, cos I really like America and I'm pleased that I'll be able to visit again and he's gonna be president! YAY! well done Americans! **

**It's also dedicated to Beyonce, cos she posted a sign that said "TAKE THAT MITCHES" . awesome. its great when we all have rights. **

**POLITICAL DISCOUSE OVER, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY AFTER SUPER LONG AUTHOR NOTES BLAH SORRY. **

**p.s. do you guys think my chapters are too short? I write them and they always feel like they stop in a natural place and then i look and they're only about a couple of thousand words! I can start posting them more bunched up if you think they're too short. lemme know xxx**

**STORY!:**

**xXx**

We made our way up the ascending spiral slopes of the golden city, Thor leading, Loki following, surrounded by a LOT of guards. And they were all packin, no joke. As with the Avengers, though, they seemed to unconsciously note my presence, and allowed me room to walk. I still held fast to Loki's arm. I was naturally a touchy-feely sort of person, and it was comforting me to hold on to something at least a little familiar. Everything was sooooo big. And shiny.

Sadly, that was pretty much the best I could do. Really, really shiny.

It was a good thing I had kept up my exercises and that, because this was turning out to be quite a long walk. And quite steep. I'm assuming everyone else had handy god-like strength. There ain't no public transport in Asgard. Get a horse or get out.

_'I can hear you, you know,'_ Loki told me in my head.

_'I get bored,'_ I told him, a hint of laughter in my – er, mind-voice.

_'I suppose your rambling is preferable to poisonous looks from the lovely citizens of Asgard,'_ he said drily.

I looked around, frowning as the predominantly blonde inhabitants of the city turned away as we passed, muttering to their neighbours. One man spat on the ground, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

_'Maybe you're finally starting to get my jokes,'_ I added. _'Where does naughty light go?' _

Loki sighed loudly in my head; I could almost hear him smirking.

_'To a prism!'_ I crowed, and he shook his head. _'Whatever will we do with you,'_ he mused, but I could hear the laughter behind his words. It was a sound I was starting to like hearing.

We eventually reached the palace. More big. More shiny. Better dressed people. Errybody still packin.

Thor getting a lot of love. Three men, one redheaded and, er, corpulent, one dark and stoic, one blonde and garrulous, all three almost as enormous as he was turned up and they shared bear-hugs. A gorgeous black-haired woman walked behind them, and Thor pulled her into another hug, which she returned gingerly. I winced. I could imagine the effect on one's ribs.

_'The Warriors Three, and the Lady Sif,'_ Loki supplied.

_'Ooh! I remember her. She's pretty badass. I have mad respect for a lady warrior,'_ I said excitedly. I had told him about the Norse myths my father had read to me as a child.

_'But I'm still your favourite,'_ he said, laughing in my head. I scowled. He had been insufferable upon finding that out.

_'In __fictional__ form, yes, maybe, okay, Mr Big Head, you had cool powers and you were always messing around which was funny, not to mention that weird horse business, BUT -'_ I started.

_'Hush. The Allfather is coming.' _

The noise dropped as he entered the room. He was older than I expected, but he radiated power and authority. His one piercingly blue eye swept the room, and I gulped as it passed over me.

_'Don't worry, little Izzy, you cannot be seen,'_ Loki whispered delicately, and I shivered a little.

"Father!" Thor strode forward, and knelt, one arm crossed over his heart.

"I would you all leave; I wish to speak to my sons alone," the Allfather spoke quietly but firmly, and his voice carried effortlessly. All bowed their heads and left the room, some sneaking a glance at Loki.

Thor stood, and came to stand beside Loki. I looked at him appreciatively. He really did love his brother.

"Unbind Loki and let him come before me," Odin said, taking a seat in his impressive throne. I removed my arm from his, and a guard rushed forward and cut his wrists free. Thor himself removed the metal muzzle from his brother's head. Loki took a deep breath, and to my surprise he grabbed my hand tightly. Warm fuzzies in my veins.

"Kneel, brother," Thor said urgently, his massive hand on Loki's shoulder.

Loki sank to his knees in front of his father, pulling me down with him.

"My son," Odin said quietly. "I am glad to see you have returned safely. I am most grieved to hear of your actions."

I turned to look at Loki. He was fighting to keep composed, but his hand had tightened around mine.

"What do you have to say for yourself, my Loki?"

Thor also turned to look at his brother.

"I am not your son. I have acted under my own power, making my own decisions. I am a king, and I set out to claim a throne."

"A throne that was never yours," said Odin evenly. "You have failed, Loki. You have caused great distress and brought pain to the inhabitants and cities of Midgard, and you have hurt countless lives, not least your brother's."

"He is _not_ my BROTHER!" Loki's anger was truly frightening. He stood, dropping my hand as his balled into fists.

"I am not of Asgard, and my actions are not accountable to Asgard! My choices are my own! I am not under your jurisdiction, Odin! I DO WHAT I WANT!"

"**SILENCE!**"

Hooooly fuck. If I thought Loki's anger was frightening, it was nothing compared to Odin's. Forgetting I was kneeling, I tried to sit down. I needed to.

Loki looked flushed and furious, but he kept his mouth shut.

"My son," Odin said, and I swear I heard his voice crack, "We have spent so long mourning you, thinking you were lost to the abyss. It gladdens my heart to have you back in one piece, yet I am saddened as never before to see what has befallen you. You are so full of anger and pain, my son. And you _are_ my son, for I have always thought of you as such, and attempted to treat you as such."

Loki dropped his eyes to the floor. I wasn't completely clear on what was going on, but through our bond I could feel his pain dancing over my skin, and it hurt. Tentatively I slipped my hand back into his and squeezed. There was no returning pressure, but he did not drop my hand either.

"I believe in the goodness in your heart, Loki, but you are the only one who can decide to let it grow, or die. You must be punished for your actions toward Midgard. You will be confined to your old rooms until we have decided on a suitable course of action."

He pointed his staff at us, and with a crack! we were transported to a large room. I let go of Loki's hand, and sank to the ground, yet again. I was never going to get used to travelling without moving.

I looked around. _'This your room? It's pretty.'_

It was. Green curtains on the bed. To the left there was a huge window with a balcony, and a smaller anteroom through an archway, with a large desk and books everywhere.

I stood up again, and looked at him. He was slumped on the bed.

_'Loki? Are you okay?' _

"So many of your human sayings are completely pointless," he hissed at me, aloud. I stopped walking towards him. He looked so…. forlorn. I am too soft-hearted.

_'I know. We say them so that we have something to say, when it is difficult to know what to say.'_

He looked up at me, and I was haunted by the look in his dark green eyes. It was raw pain. I could feel it pulsing through our bond.

"Go and listen," he said, waving his hand at me. I opened my mouth to protest – but the next minute he and his room disappeared and I found myself back in Odin's court.

Thor was speaking passionately.

"The deal Loki made with the Chitauri leader was broken when he failed to deliver the Tesseract to them. He says they will track it down, and him with it, and make him pay with his own blood. Midgard is also in danger of another attack. I agree that he must be punished but we must also find a way to avert this disaster. Father, Asgard could be in real danger."

Odin was sitting listening, fingering his beard. His one eye swept over me again and I felt the same unease as last time.

There was a silence as the Allfather thought.

"I will send my scouts out and try to contact the Chitauri leader," he said eventually.

A pause, then Thor spoke, almost quietly.

"And what of Loki, father."

Odin sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, and for a moment he didn't look like the Allfather, just a father.

"He has not been…. Like himself. He twitches and speaks to the air. He seems not to hear when we speak to him. I fear his mind is not…. whole." Thor sounded choked. I wanted to give him a hug, but I doubted my arms would fit around him.

Odin nodded.

"I do not yet know my choice," he said honestly. "I am torn between sending him away and keeping him here. Whether he should be bound in place or sent on a dangerous quest. Either way he must suffer for what he has done, and he must learn the lesson of his life. This will be his last chance to learn it, Thor."

Thor nodded, his brow creased.

"I must consult with my seers," Odin said. "I shall set off tomorrow."

He got up and left, hugging Thor briefly. Thor sighed deeply, swinging Mjolnir in a small figure-of-eight, brow creased, then also strode out of the room.

With nothing else to do, I followed him down endless golden corridors, watching how the people he passed smiled and nodded to him.

Thor really was beloved, whereas Loki….

Thor opened a door and I peered through it to see a large arena, where various massive armoured Asgardians were beating each other up with sticks. He was clearly going to work out the angst on some poor punching-bag.

As curious as I was to see them fight, my stomach rumbled loudly and I thought I had better find the kitchens instead.

xXx


	7. Chapter 7: A Fire of Unknown Origin

Hello my dearest sugs! Please please forgive my long absentia from ze vorld of hilarious (hopefully) fanfiction. Don't spill water on your laptop. that is all i have to say about that.

As you are all so wonderful, here is the next two chapters. hope you enjoy my dears!

xXx

At least an hour and a half later I had not found the kitchens, or seen anybody at all. Finally I rounded a corner to see a servant carrying a massive tray of food; she was pushing open a large, heavy door. I helped her a little, holding the door open. Again, she unconsciously accepted my help, yet did not seem to see me. I figured I could follow her back to the kitchens, but then I caught sight of the room she was delivering the food to.

It was Loki's.

I rolled my eyes – how long wandering around? Gah!

"On the table," he said sharply. I couldn't see him, and figured he was in the antechamber. The maid walked across the room as quickly as she could, her arms trembling – from fear or the weight of the tray, I couldn't tell.

I slipped in after her, keeping to the shadows.

She left, practically running. The food smelled amazing.

I peered around the corner. Loki was sitting at his desk, his back to me, absorbed in an enormous book.

I began to creep up on him, on tiptoe, hands raised like a little T-rex – i.e., the most effective way of sneaking up on someone.

As I reached out to touch his shoulder, he whirled, springing out of the chair in one swift movement and pinning me to the wall.

I stared at him wide-eyed, then pouted.

_'No fair! How did you know I was there?'_

"I felt you come in," he said aloud in his silky voice. "Very few people can sneak up on me."

I rolled my eyes, trying not to be so aware of his chest against mine, his big hands over mine against the wall, the fact that he was using his body to pin me against the wall.

I looked up again, into his eyes, and he was looking at me with a strange expression. I quickly focussed on …. On bumblebees, hoping that he had not heard my thoughts.

"Your heart is racing," he informed me, removing his hands and stepping back a little.

_'Yeah, well, you scared me,'_ I said. _'I spent absolutely ages wandering around trying to find the kitchens or your room.'_

_'Why didn't you just ask me where it was?'_ he pointed out.

I stopped, and blushed. Damn! I could feel my cheeks heating up.

_'I didn't think of that. Because.… of reasons.' _He snickered._ 'Well, you didn't contact me either!' _

_'True. But I was going to, to tell you that food had been delivered, since you always seem to be hungry.' _

_'I am hungry a normal amount,'_ I retorted, going over to the tray.

_'Um, Loki?' _

He came up behind me and peered over my shoulder at the tray.

_'What is…. A little help?' _

He sighed, picked up a strange crispy square thing, and placed it in my mouth, his fingers brushing my lips.

I chewed automatically, surprised. Then pleased.

_'Yes! Delicious. Oh, haha, I can talk with my mouth full.' _

Loki rolled his eyes, and selected something that looked a lot like chicken.

_'Waterfowl,'_ he said, putting it on a plate with a couple more crispy things, something green and leafy, something that was definitely bread, and a small bowl of liquid.

I smiled at him. _'Thank-you.'_

_'You're…. welcome.' _

He seemed a little weirded out. I figured the prince of Asgard didn't usually help people. Or receive thanks for things he had done.

I sat cross-legged on a large green comfy chair and waited for him to select his own food. He chose much the same as he had chosen for me.

_'Where does food in Asgard come from? Do you have, like…. Farmer gods?' _

_'Not everyone here is a god or goddess,'_ he informed me. _'Asgardian society has many layers. As a prince, I am at the top. Occasionally the Allfather will raise a lower citizen to god or goddess standard, but that only happens every few hundred years.' _

_'So you have…. Ordinary people. Farmers, bakers, candlestick makers.' _

Loki laughed. _'Yes. Outside of the city limits we have a farming district. There is a market square in the centre of Asgard, and the servants go out to buy the necessary produce to cook at the palace.' _

I chewed thoughtfully. _'Weird, I never really thought of Asgard having normal citizen type people in it.'_

Suddenly I remembered why I had been out.

_'Do you want to hear what Odin said?' _

xXx

Loki stared at her. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten to ask up until this moment. She caught his gaze and stood up, then made her way over to him with her hand out.

_'Here, I'll try to just give you the memory.'_ It was something they had done before.

He took her hand. It was warm and smooth. She closed her eyes, biting her soft lower lip, and Loki felt his hand start to warm up as the bond between them was utilized. He shut his eyes and watched as she poured the memory of what she had seen into his head.

"…. He will learn the lesson of his life. This will be his last chance to learn it, Thor."

Loki blinked, shaking his head free. He dropped her hand.

_'There's – there's a little more. Odin said he would set off tomorrow to consult his seers.' _

He nodded, his eyes on the ground.

_'Loki?' _

Soft fingers on his temple. He looked up.

_'It will be okay. Odin loves you. They want you to get better, be happy.' _

His heart ached to believe her, but he could not. "What do you know, you're only a mortal," he said bitterly, standing up and moving over to a nearby couch. "Your lifespan is a blip compared to mine."

_'Doesn't matter. Just means we learn faster. We change faster,'_ she said firmly.

Loki made a disgusted noise. He had a sinking feeling she was right.

_'What did you mean, anyway, that you're not of Asgard?'_

He paced the room, and she sank down on the bed, her eyes following his movements.

He was speaking aloud, needing the reassurance of his own voice.

"What do you remember of your father's stories, Isobel?"

She shrugged.

"Do you remember the story of Yggdrasil and the nine realms?" She nodded.

"One of these realms is Jotunheim, the land of the Frost Giants. That is where Odin found me after the great war many years ago, as a baby. He took me home, hoping to use me to broker a peace with Jotunheim when I was grown."

xXx

He was speaking aloud, but I could feel the anguish beneath the words through our mental bond. It was hurting me.

_'And…. When did you find this out?'_ I asked as softly as possible.

Loki gritted his teeth.

"Very recently."

I waited as long as I could before speaking, guessing what his reaction would be, but I knew I had to say it.

_'You know it doesn't matter, right?'_

He paused, then slowly turned to face me.

"Doesn't matter? Doesn't matter?!" he shouted, striding toward me and leaning down into my face, one hand on either side of my hips as I sat on the bed. I leaned back a little, remaining calm. I was used to temper tantrums. My mother was Irish.

"I am the monster we tell our children of at night! The Jotuns have cruelty within them of which you could never dream, mortal. I am…. a beast," he spat. I looked calmly into his anguished green eyes.

_'You're not a monster. You have feelings. That makes you strong. You have a family that loves you, regardless of the mistakes they have made. You've made mistakes too. Clearly. Or I wouldn't be here,'_ I laughed, then sobered, remembering the hundreds whose deaths he had caused. I just couldn't shake the feeling that he hadn't really meant to, which was silly, given the consequences. I just couldn't condemn him entirely. Which was ridiculous. I mean, I shouldn't like him, but…. I did. I had no reason to. Although he had been more good to me than not.

I sighed, giving up that moral dilemma for now.

He was staring at me. I think he was a little confused. Hell, we both were.

_'I just think you're being a little hard on yourself, and taking it out on others,'_ I said. His eyes narrowed again, and he turned away.

I stared at his tense back.

"Get out of my sight," he said.

I shrugged, trying not to take it personally; I could feel his roiling emotions through our bond. But it hurt, a little. In my chest. That was a bad sign.

_'I could use a walk anyway.'_

I snagged an – well, it looked like an apple – from the tray and sauntered out of the door.

Ugh, men! It takes them so long to realise that you're right. Not that I would be getting anything like an apology from Loki. He was such a drama queen. And they say we're emotional, jeez.

Sometimes you have to know when you're overreacting, you know?

I looked left, then right; the corridor stretched on endlessly, looking exactly the same in either direction. Eeny, meeny, miny, mo. Right it is.

I s'pose I would feel horrid and betrayed and all to find out I was adopted too, but really…. Saved from certain death by a kind royal family who would treat me as their own? It could be worse, dude.

This did not taste like an apple. I threw it out of the nearest window, then continued on my aimless way.

xXx

Loki lay down, but he could not sleep. The damned girl's words kept repeating in his brain.

The look on her face as she gazed into his eyes…. 'You're not a monster.'

Such …. self-belief. Ugh. I hate her, he thought. Since when did feelings make you strong?

He rolled over, the blankets tangling about his feet, then stilled as he heard the door open.

_'Thank God, I finally found it,'_ he heard her think. The room was dark; he could vaguely see her outline as she made her way towards the sofa.

She curled up on it and fell asleep quickly, no doubt exhausted by the trip and her hours of wandering.

Hearing her soft breathing, he found he too could sleep.

xXx


	8. Chapter 8: One night to speed up truth

WELL my dearests, as promised another update this very night! in which quite a lot, yknow, happens... dun dun dun.

Enjoy... and be aware once again that I am a cusser.

xXx

Loki awoke, hearing a strange noise in his room. He sat up abruptly, looking toward the sofa where Isobel lay with her arms wrapped around herself. She was asleep, but shivering, her teeth chattering occasionally.

Loki was sleeping naked, as usual; with his Frost Giant blood he had no problem with the temperature of the Asgardian winter, but he supposed for a human it might be rather chilly.

He lay back down, but her teeth continued to clatter against one another, making sleep impossible.

He got up, pulled on some loose, soft trousers, and made his way over to the sofa. He looked down at her, then scoffed quietly; it was no wonder she was cold, she had removed her trousers and jumper and was sleeping in her tank top and underwear, with only a thin sheet over her, most of which was knotted around her slender legs.

He watched her muscles twitch, trying to warm her as she slept, then rolled his eyes, bent down, and scooped her up bridal-style.

Her eyelids fluttered, and she put one hand to his neck. He flinched; it was like a block of ice.

"Shh, svasshjarta," he murmured in her ear. "I'll warm you up."

She sighed, turning her face into his chest. Her nose was cold too. He gently deposited her in the bed, then got in at his side and tucked the blankets tightly around her. He concentrated on warming her up with a little magic, just a small green glow over her skin, not enough to wake her. She sighed again, and uncurled her legs, straightening them slightly.

Loki put his fingertip gently to her cheek; it was warm. He lay down, close.

Her breathing evened out, and he began to drift off to sleep again.

xXx

This time, Loki awoke warm. Deliciously so. He opened his eyes. A soft, dark blonde head rested near his own; her slim body lay facing his, her lips slightly parted, her eyes still closed. She was asleep, and her arms were around him. One of her legs had snaked its way around one of his.

Like a lover.

He became aware that his arm was slung over the hollow of her waist, her top pushed up and his hand on her lower back. He flexed his finger slightly, stroking the soft skin, and she exhaled, not fully waking up, and stretched like a cat against him.

As she arched her back he felt her breasts push against his chest, felt the slight hardness of her nipples through the thin material of her tank top.

It aroused him.

She had tensed her legs when she stretched, pulling him closer, and for a moment his hips were against hers before she relaxed.

She opened her eyes, and looked into his face.

He wondered if she had felt his arousal as she pressed against him.

_'Oh,'_ she thought, surprised.

She did not know she would wake up here, he thought.

_'Morning.' _

_'Good morning, Isobel.' _

She frowned._ 'Did I jump in with you last night? I thought I made for the sofa.' _

"You were shivering. In the middle of the night. Your teeth were chattering and it woke me up so I brought you here to warm you. So that I could sleep," he explained quickly.

He hadn't noticed that he had been speaking aloud.

_'Oh. Thankyou. I kind of remember feeling cold. I'm warm now,'_ she said, and smiled. He unconsciously ran his finger over her back again.

xXx

I smiled at him, his face so close to mine, his big green eyes, his …. Firm, muscular, _shirtless _body under my hands, between my legs.

I suddenly realised I was clinging to him, and sat up, unravelling myself, blushing, and felt him remove his hand from my back. I bit my lip to quell the shiver that ran through me. Was this…. kindness some kind of apology for last night's hissy fit? I remembered how he felt in my arms and exhaled, looping my hair behind my ears.

_'Do you have a bathroom here? I would kill for a shower.' _

_'I have a bathroom. It's over there.' _

He pointed. I shifted to the side of the bed and threw back the covers, then looked down at my naked legs. Oh, right. Knickers, tank top, no bra. Great.

Mustering as much dignity as I could, I stood up and walked to the sofa, grabbed my clothes, then walked through the door he had pointed at, feeling his eyes on me.

I closed the door and leaned against it for a moment, trying to ignore the low purr in my stomach.

Focussed on pancakes, so he would not hear my thoughts.

Although there was no need to think of pancakes, the giant swimming pool sized tub in the floor seemed challenging enough to occupy my mind. I swivelled something metal and cold water began to pour out.

_'Loki? Does this thing do hot?'_

The door opened and he smirked down at me, leaning on the doorframe. His trousers hung on his slim hips; he was all lean muscle and sinew. Lithe, that was the word. And oh, the cheekbones and the smooth, pale skin.

"Having trouble?" I nodded, unable to form words because I was engulfed with a sudden flood of desire. I could feel our bonds in my skin tightening, and struggled to keep my mind clear.

Loki came forward, bent down, and began to turn various levers.

I tore my eyes away from the muscles in his back and studied the pattern of tiles that ran around the bath.

A cloud of steam floated past me and I spoke without thinking. _'Is it getting hot in here?'_

Loki laughed, and I looked up and blushed. God, what was I, 14? I was losing it! Over a crazy god. A crazy sexy god, but still. Get a hold of yourself, woman.

_'Thanks, Loki,'_ I said, flashing him a quick smile, then stood.

His eyes flicked down my body, and I looked down to see that my breasts stood out clearly through the material, my nipples hard. I crossed my arms and met his gaze.

"Would you like me to join you?" he spoke aloud, smirking.

With great self-control, I managed to roll my eyes. _'Speaking aloud doesn't help that silver tongue, Loki. Out,'_ I held the door open for him, and he slid past me.

What in the hell had just happened? We had gone from 0 to flirting in about 60 seconds.

Maybe something to do with waking up tangled around each other. I took a deep breath, ran my hands through my hair.

I made sure to lock the door before undressing and sinking into the water. Ohh but it felt like bliss on my skin. I stayed in there until I started to look like a prune.

xXx

The days dragged on. I could not follow Odin to visit his seers; Loki's magic was hugely restricted, as Odin seemed to have put some enchantments on his room, and he could not alter our bond to stretch that far. I tried to ask where exactly 'that far' was, but the answer I received was so complicated and involved I think sacrificial rituals, time-travel, wormholes and an advanced physics degree so I gave up.

It would take about a month, in Midgardian days, he informed me. Aka freakin forever. Still there were perks to being in Asgard. The food was better. I got to bathe. I even got to change my clothes; one day when I was in the bath Loki opened the door, ignoring my mental shriek, and tossed in something silky and green.

The dress flowed like liquid over my skin, becoming invisible when it touched me. It was highly impractical and I felt silly even sitting down, but I supposed I should be grateful that it wasn't leather. Or what I had been wearing, which I now took the opportunity to wash – not easy, washing invisible clothes.

I spent my days wandering around the palace, reporting back on what I saw and heard, and talking to Loki. He had a very dry sense of humour, which fit me well; I was constantly pushing him to tell me stories from his millennium on Asgard, the pranks he had pulled and the relationships between him and his friends and family.

He seemed mostly happy to talk to me, I suppose it took his mind off his impending doom. Sometimes he even asked me about my life.

But occasionally he would withdraw, pull the curtains on the bed and disappear in there with a heavy black-bound book. When that happened I would lie on the sofa and think of ways to go home, knowing that his mind was occupied and he probably wouldn't hear me.

I could only see a few possible ways I could return to Earth. One, Loki got bored of me or took pity on me and sent me home. Two, I somehow broke his enchantments, escaped, and got someone else to take me home – perhaps Thor. Three…. I wasn't proud of three. Three meant admitting just how fond of my captor I had become. Three was a daydream where Loki was redeemed, and peace reigned in all the realms. Three was where my feelings were looked on as reasons to do things.

Three was where he met my mother. Three was best left ignored.

We had been sharing a bed since that first night. On the second night I had cleared the sofa and unfolded the blanket, ready to lie down, but he had sighed and said irritably, "The Asgardian winter is mild, but it is still cold at night. Are you going to shiver and shake all night over there?"

My pride spiked, and I shook my head. '_I'll be fine.'_

I was not fine. Once the fire in his room died down and the true cold of the night began to seep into my bones, I realised I could not sleep this cold.

Resigned, I wrapped the blanket around myself and shuffled over to the bed. I tugged on the curtain.

_'Loki?'_

He groaned, throwing back the curtain. I gave him my best puppy-dog eyes and he groaned again, reached out, wrapped a arm around my waist and pulled me into bed, my back against his chest.

My shivering eventually stopped.

_'Thanks,'_ I whispered quietly in his mind.

"Now go to sleep," he said aloud, his voice muffled. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

Eventually I did as he said, and when I awoke he was already up and dressed and reading.

The following night I got into bed after him without a word. The drawn curtains kept the heat in amazingly well. It had nothing to do with how well I slept with his arm around me.

One day I returned to our rooms with something I had found in a grand but dusty room. It had strings and a hole in the middle and it was very much like a guitar.

_'Loki! Look what I found!' _

He raised his eyebrows, impassive. _'You wish to be a minstrel?'_

I giggled. _'A minstrel? Jeez. Old-school. I used to play guitar, a bit. I'm sure this isn't that different.' _

He said nothing, just watched as I sat cross-legged and placed the instrument under my arm.

_'You're holding it upside down.' _

I blushed. _'There is no way I could have known that.'_

_'Indeed.'_ He stood and came over, looming over me. I flipped the instrument, and held it as I would my Strat copy at home.

_'Better?' _I placed my fingers where I would on the frets to play the first chord of Neil Young's song 'Heart of Gold', and strummed. The thing twanged harshly and Loki winced. I held up my hands in apology, and began to retune it. Eventually I had it in tune with…. Well, with itself, anyway. One more try. Heart of Gold.

I played it all the way through and it didn't sound so bad.

When I looked up, Loki was staring at me.

_'You were singing in your head,' _he said. _'I have not heard much Midgardian music.' _

_'Did you like it? I love Neil Young,' _I said.

He shrugged, his eyes still on mine. _'I liked it.' _

I smiled.

_'Do you know any others?' _

He exhausted my limited repertoire that afternoon, and then made me repeat it; Neil, the Beatles, the Stones, Bob Dylan. I didn't mind; it gave me something to do. And I felt that every second Loki spent focussed on something other than himself or his fate or his mistakes was a second well-spent. Besides, I liked seeing him smile.

xXx

Day 46. Still magically super-glued to a vengeful psycho god. Still bored bored bored. I did my usual yoga and Pilates then moped around.

_'Do you have anything I can read?'_ I asked, peering over Loki's shoulder. He was engrossed in a massive book with page after page of spiky runic script.

He grinned up at me.

_'We don't write in English. We find it very limiting.' _

I rolled my eyes.

_'Actually I think you'll find it's the language with the largest number of synonyms, and therefore the largest scope for expression,'_ I said.

Loki laughed aloud.

_'And you say this confident in your fluent knowledge of Asgardian.' _

I pouted at him, but I couldn't keep it up – I broke out laughing. _'Aww, no fair, Loki. I'm bored. And I love to read. C'mon, read to me.'_

I flopped down on the bed, my arm over my eyes. I didn't expect him to actually read to me.

"This clumsy living that moves lumbering  
as if in ropes through what is not done,  
reminds us of the awkward way the swan walks," he said smoothly.

I felt him sink onto the bed next to me, his voice rumbling in my ear.

"And to die, which is the letting go  
of the ground we stand on and cling to every day,  
is like the swan, when he nervously lets himself down  
into the water, which receives him gaily  
and which flows joyfully under  
and after him, wave after wave,  
while the swan, unmoving and marvellously calm,  
is pleased to be carried, each moment more fully grown,  
more like a king, further and further on."

I opened my eyes. He was silent.

_'Wow.' _

_'You like?'_

_'That was beautiful. Did you just translate that as you went along?' _

He laughed. _'You silly, ignorant girl. That is by Rilke.'_

I turned to look at him, confused.

_'Poetry from Midgard, Loki?' _

He shrugged._ 'I like your synonyms.' _

I smiled, shaking my head, then looked at him again. He was looking at me intently.

_'What?'_

_'Soon there will be no reading. Odin will be back and I will have my sentence to serve.' _

I looked away.

_'You don't know what the outcome will be. It might be okay. Odin wants you to learn a lesson but he doesn't want you to fail.'_

He sighed in frustration, snapping the book shut. I looked up; he was still staring at me, his eyes intense. I saw again how truly anxious he was about his future.

"You realise, don't you, that you are bound to me. Whatever my punishment is, you will be involved. I may require whatever …. assistance you can give." He seemed to doubt my abilities.

I didn't break the eye contact. He looked away first. I sat up.

_'I'm going back to Earth at some point Loki. I don't care if you help me or not, I'll find a way to remove your enchantments and I'll go home. But if I can help you to do what is right, I will, and if you're being mistreated, I'm there.' _

He looked up at me, and said dryly, _'Your obedience is touching, really, Izzy.'_

I shook my head. _'You know I'm serious. And you don't need my obedience. You have my word.' _

I was quite proud of my little speech.

Loki stared at me in silence for a while.

Then he began to laugh.

He laughed and laughed, and it was the cruellest, most contemptuous sound I had ever heard. I felt all of my idealistic thoughts about his chance for redemption flicker uncertainly, and the slick black oil of despair slid into my throat. How could I have been wrong? My gut had been telling me there was hope, had not wavered. The horrid feeling in my throat sat uncomfortably, as though there was a war in my insides.

I stood up and tried to crawl off the bed but he grabbed me viciously by the hair, dragged me to him and once more pinned me to the wall.

"You think us equal," he said, amusement plain on his face.

I tried really, really hard not to cry.

_'I deserve the same chances in life as you do,'_ I tried to make my mind-voice as firm as possible.

Loki smiled, and spoke softly. "No, Isobel. You are _bound_ to me. You are mine. Mine to command, mine to use, mine to dispose of."

I shut my eyes, willing it not to be true.

Why was he saying this now? We had spent days together, and I had seen his pain and anger, his laughter and the odd moment of thoughtfulness. We had supported each other; he had looked after me. Apart from the fact that he had enchanted me for his own as-yet-unrevealed ends, I had seen barely a hint of the Loki who might have tried to destroy New York.

I guessed I was seeing him now.

His cold hand was in my hair, holding my head fast.

"When will you realise how powerless you are?" he said in my ear, and I shivered involuntarily. His other hand brushed over my cheek, then the long fingers began to stroke my neck, my collarbone.

"You can't scream," he murmured, his lips brushing my ear, "can't run, can't move. You are completely at my mercy."

He bit my neck suddenly, hard, and I gasped, squeezing my eyes tighter shut.

"And I am not a merciful god."

_'You're a fallen god.'_

The thought was there before I could stop it.

His hand tightened painfully in my hair, and he pushed his forearm against my throat, cutting off most of my air.

"What is your worst nightmare, Izzy?" he hissed savagely.

"Torture? Rape? Death? I can give you all three. I could have you right now against this wall if I wished, and then I could make you beg for death before I was finished with you. I could make you enjoy it all."

I flinched at his words, and opened my eyes, staring directly into his.

Our faces were level, close together. He was leaning into me, choking me, threatening me, but his face…. He looked absolutely deathly afraid.

Silver-tongue, spinner of lies, master of words that meant little to him, was terrified.

I blinked.

And then his mouth was on mine.

Loki's kiss lit up my whole body. Every sense flared into pin-sharp focus. His hands no longer hateful, but placed softly on either side of my face, holding me gently, as though I were precious. Mine knotted in his shirt, our bodies pressed so hard together I could feel his ribcage against mine. From the waist down I was absolute jelly. Our golden bonds shone so that I could see their light through my closed eyelids, the heat between us palpable.

Then he pulled away.

Dazed, I gave him a truth.

_'I'm the only one on your side.'_

xXx

Loki was standing with his back to her, breathing heavily. He had no idea what had just happened. What had possessed him? He had kissed her.

Kissed her.

Kissed her. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. But his body had no trouble keeping up with events. It was saying something very simple, and the message was clear: more. His very skin ached for her.

The bond between them pulsed like something alive. He could see the golden threads in her flesh shining.

_'The only one,'_ she repeated quietly, inside his head, and he heard the rasp of fabric on stone as she slid to the floor.

He couldn't.

Without looking at her, he gestured, and heard a slight –pop- as she disappeared. He needed to be alone.

He lay down on his bed, fingers twitching, then leapt up and began to pace.

xXx

I suddenly found myself sitting on the Bifrost.

Just breathe, I reminded myself. In, out. In, out. Repeat.

The colours swirling under my legs changed every few seconds. I watched, letting myself become hypnotised by the play of light.

Okay.

One thought at a time.

1. Holy complete and utter fuck.

2. Loki

3. Kissed

4. Me.

5. Loki kissed me.

6. And subsequently, ruined me for any future kisses from anyone else anywhere ever.

7. Shit.

8. What in the hell did this all mean?

9. Shouldn't I be more pissed off that he pulled the whole threaten with rape and murder jag first?

10. Well, shouldn't I?

11. Christ on a stick.

12. This is not going to end well for me.

I looked down into the rushing waters below. Just like in the Asterix comics, the world was flat and the ocean simply rushed off into the black nothingness of space. I stood, and walked towards the very end of the bridge. The jagged ends, and the gaping void below. I peered over the edge.

A long way to fall.

'I fell from it once, and I can tell you from experience that what lies below is not always pleasant.'

His words. I wondered what was down there. Something bad enough to make someone who was hurting really badly go all megalomaniac?

I felt a sudden urge to cry. I sat down, dangling my legs over the side of the Rainbow Bridge.

Time to face facts. Hell, I had come this far.

Own up, girl; after all, it's been coming to this.

You want him. You want all of him, and you don't even care that he's a murdering psychopath alien god who tried to enslave your planet.

Clearly, I was unhinged. But at least I was aware.

I wanted to give Loki everything. And I wanted something from Loki he would never ever give me: himself.

He couldn't give it to me, because he didn't want to, and even if he did, he didn't really know where it was.

Just because I could see it, what it could be, and want it…. It made no difference. There was no way I was coming out of this unhurt.

13. I'm fucked.

xXx


	9. Chapter 9: Helen Keller

Hello dearies, first of all may I say THANK YOU! Lovely lovely reviews, particularly bearaveo who is adorable, G Turner who says my Loki is not OOC (love you darling, probably the thing I have the most doubts on when I'm writing him, hopefully I can keep it up for you!) a charming Guest and my favourite the Poodle Warrior.

You are all wunderbar and fantastisch. Hopefully you enjoy this new chapter :-) Seriously I am so grateful and thankful and humbled and synonyms. xxxxx

xXx

I woke up cold, stiff, and missing a shoe, my foot dangling off the bridge into the void. It turns out double-knotting your laces is worth it. I stretched and groaned internally. The chances of Asgard being equipped with a Doc Martens outlet seemed slim.

I sat up slowly, stretching my stiff neck. I looked up. So many stars... It was night. The wind whipped through my hair and I began to shiver, looking up towards the light of the city. He had to send me to the furthest point our bond could stretch. I stood and began to shuffle lopsidedly back along the bridge. The bridge hummed constantly; I could feel it through my sock. I wrapped my arms around myself and continued to shuffle along.

This was the worst walk of my life.

Okay, so I'm still young – there's still time for it to get worse, but up till now? This is the worst.

And it feels like my insides are collapsing in on themselves. My throat is dark and full of hurt. I can't make a sound. But I can cry.

There are no lights in the lower levels of the city. I may have been invisible, but my hitched breathing, each tear hitting the flagstones, they sounded as loud as my heartbeat in my ears. I walked in fear of my life. At one point I heard a scream, sharply cut off. Shuffling in an alley.

I stared up at the universe, the backwards constellations.

I wonder if Thor knows what goes on in the lowest places of his kingdom.

I bet Loki does.

The gradual spiral got steeper slowly. It was murder on the thighs.

When I reached the palace gates and looked back down to the bridge, it was a wisp of rainbow, a speck. Hours had passed. It was the middle of the long Asgardian night.

The gates were heavily guarded. I stood directly in front of them, staring, unsure. I had heard the servants tell terrible tales of the enchantments Odin had placed on them to discourage intruders; I didn't particularly fancy being flayed alive, or burned alive, or in any way killed whilst still alive.

I was saved by …. Well, a drunken whoremonger. He bowled up to the gates with an extremely voluptuous woman under one arm, and a large cask of mead under the other.

"C'mon, Hogrun, let us in," the man slurred. "Be a mate. Lookit this beautiful woman! I couldn't just leave her down there in Spicetown, all alone…."

The guard's eyes flicked down her body, noting the smallness of the bodice. I mean hell, you couldn't not note it. Straight me was noting it. But hey, each to her own. I don't believe in slut-shaming. And Captain Mead might be pretty good-looking if he wasn't so…. Well, okay, no, but alcohol makes us all do strange things. God, I could do with a drink.

"Well…. " the gate swung open, and the couple staggered through; the guard deftly plucked the cask of mead from under his friend's arm as they went past.

"Payment," he said, and winked. I ducked under his arm and barely made it into the grounds.

I knew the way back to Loki's rooms fairly well by now, but I took it slowly and stealthily, making my way through the palace at a snail's pace.

I had no idea what I would say to him when I got back. Or what he would say to me. Maybe he would send me home.

Maybe he would kill me.

Maybe he would kiss me again.

Maybe he would be asleep and I could be too and then we wouldn't have to deal with any of this until later.

His door looked unusually…. shut. True, I was normally teleported back in when he yanked on our bond, but…. I tried the handle, gently.

The door didn't budge.

I tugged on it less gently. Still nothing.

I stood back, then snagged a torch from a nearby ensconce in the wall and held it up.

Oh, right. Giant bolts at the top and bottom of the door. I undid them, not very quietly, then put the torch back and tried the door again.

It wouldn't open. At all. It wouldn't even rattle. I let go and leaned against it, realising I was nearly hyperventilating.

Oh god oh god oh god. He had locked me out. I was not expecting this. What was he thinking? We were bound together! He couldn't ignore me forever! Oh god, this situation. I would give anything to not have it. Despair in my throat again. No hope. No way for it to end up okay.

In desperation I reached out to him across our bond, then recoiled. If I could have cried out I would have.

The bond between us, the strong web of warm golden threads, was stone cold. It was still present but now it felt like iron on my chest, weighing me down. Touching it was like the cold slap of water on my skin.

I tried once more to talk to him, enduring the cold to push a message into his head, then found myself flat on my back, staring at the ceiling. He had put up mental defences so strong that my physical body had been slammed back into the wall, and fallen to the floor.

Loki, I mouthed weakly. He had shut me out completely. I was locked in my own head.

He was right.

I was powerless.

'Can't scream, can't run, can't move.'

Cold, dead weight on my chest. I began to crawl away, then dragged myself up, using the walls as support. I walked blindly, leaning on the stone. Somehow I reached the Great Hall. There were still fires burning from that evening's feast. I sat down in front of the embers, my freezing skin grateful for the warmth.

I stared into the fire, and slept.

xXx

I woke up suddenly when one of the servants fell over me. The poor girl was only trying to rake out the embers of the fire. I scrambled away from her and curled up in one of the couches. I felt dead inside.

I lay there for what seemed like hours; around me, the servants tidied the halls, re-lit the fires, set the tables for breakfast. The palace residents came and ate, chattering; I eventually had to move to avoid being sat on.

I sat at the end of a bench and sipped a glass of fruit juice. I could care less if it could be seen floating in mid-air. My stomach rumbled but I didn't feel like eating.

I didn't know what to do. I had overheard two nobles talking; Odin was not yet back from his trip. I had no idea if Loki would keep me locked out, but I didn't really feel like being rejected again at the moment.

Instead, I made my way out into the corridors, taking a route I had never seen. I made my way down a light and airy passage. At the end it opened out onto a covered patio, and beyond that were the gardens.

Such gardens! Green as far as I could see. And with every possible variation of plant, tree, and water feature…. I felt the hard knot of tension in my stomach ease slightly, and walked out among the flowers.

I stopped, sitting down under the wide, spreading branches of an unfamiliar tree and took off my socks and remaining boot.

The ground was soft and mossy under my bare toes. It felt wonderful. Mindful that my footwear was invisible, I stuffed my socks into my boot and held it tightly in one hand. Then I ran into the forest.

The further I ran, the quieter and darker it became. The occasional clearing opened up, bright with wintry sunlight. My feet were freezing, but I felt immensely calmed by the silence and the trees. They felt old, eternal. It was soothing. I slowed to a walk, gazing up at the blanket of branches above my head. My skin tingled in the cold air. I felt so much more myself.

I took another step, avoiding a large mushroom, then stopped abruptly. There was a strong pulling on my wrists and ankles, a tug to the solar plexus. My head ached, and an echo of cold anger dripped through my body.

It was Loki. I could feel him again!

I turned, facing back towards the palace. A breeze rustled through the leaves, lifting my hair gently.

"… cannot help the Midgardians, Thor."

It was the faintest whisper in my head. At least now I knew why I had felt his anger. Perhaps losing control of his emotions had also caused his mental defences against me to weaken.

"…. do something but …. danger…"

Thor's voice. I felt Loki laugh coldly.

I began to walk back towards the palace, then tripped over a root and landed on the ground. I stayed there, holding my ankle.

"…. must let me OUT!"

Loki's anger rippled through me irresistibly.

I listened hard, reaching out across the cold iron bond we now shared, but there was silence.

It still hurt; my chest ached, and I felt I could not breathe.

The effort exhausted me, and I lay back on the damp moss of the forest floor. Feeling something soft in my fingers, I brought my hand up to my face, and recoiled in surprise. I was holding a large mushroom, but it had been absolutely pulverised in my fingers.

In my rage.

I could still feel Loki's anger racing through my veins.

I frowned, still unable to move. I had no idea we were so closely bound that our emotions were blurred at the edges. If I had not been paying attention, I would not be able to tell his anger from my own.

I rolled over, pushing my face into the damp moss as tears ran down my cheeks, sobbing in silence. My chest was aching again. And I was thirsty. Another wave of Loki's anger washed through me, and I sat up abruptly.

No, wait. That wasn't Loki's anger. That was mine! Where his rage was cold, mine was hot, burning under my skin. I got to my feet. I was done being pathetic. Sure, he could leave me undone. But I would stick to my original plan. I would find a way home.

I set off back to the palace, new determination in every step.

xXx


	10. Chapter 10: Return of the Mac

Hello chums and chumettes!

I MUST APOLOGISE. i am so sorry. i am a terrible person. etc. really though i've just been having a truly hideous and bizarre personal time right now, which pushed updating down the priority list, but hopefully it is on the ups again.

much love to anyone who stuck by me, and here's another chapter! dun dun dun. and it won't be so long before the next one. swears!

love love love xxxx

xXx

I ended up stealing some boots from the Lady Sif. They were the only leather boots I could find in my size - most of the Asgardian women wore soft silk slippers or satin heels. Pretty, but impractical. Besides, I just don't feel like myself without my shit-kicking boots on.

I was still avoiding Loki, and had taken to hanging around Thor, hoping to get clues as to Odin's return or Thor's next trip to Asgard. I even tried pushing some thoughts into his head, to see if I could communicate with him as I did with Loki.

It didn't work at all.

I tried it on Sif too, but again – nothing. I guess the bond between Loki and I was stronger than I thought; it had really opened our insides up to each other. I couldn't help wondering what else might have leaked through.

Perhaps that was why I missed him so much. Not just his voice in my head, or the overwhelming loneliness I felt as I wandered about, unseen and unheard, but his physical presence, his large hands and green eyes and his height and the way his mouth quirked….

Thor and his friends spent a lot of time training. And eating. And drinking. Asgardian mead was pretty strong; it only took me a couple of cups and I felt tipsy. It was nice, though, a relief from the constant sadness that threatened to overwhelm me. I felt like there was a hole in my chest.

Battling it out helped, too. When the friends took up training staffs and whirled about, clacking them together I followed suit. At some point it occurred to me that a staff floating about on its own in thin air might look odd, but no-one seemed to have noticed. Come to that, no one had noticed my boots walking about sans legs, either.

I looked down. I could see the boots clearly, then empty space where my body should be, and then the staff I held. I spotted a particularly shiny shield, and went to check my reflection. Still nothing. I was invisible, accessories and all.

But this…. This was progress. I could see me. Some of me. Well, my accoutrements. But – progress!

Hitting a punching bag all day tired me out. I had gotten into the habit of bathing in one of the pools in the palace gardens. No one could see me, so all I had to do was remember where I put my clothes.

One particular day dawned cool and grey, and I shivered as I eased myself into the water, my skin coming up in goosebumps. I lay back, my hair spreading out in the water around me, and floated.

There was a giant –crack- noise; the sky roiled, and the clouds split in two. I leapt up, realised I couldn't touch the bottom, and disappeared briefly below the surface of the water. When I came back up, spluttering, the clouds had rolled away, and a chilled blue sky was visible. The air felt charged. I felt a wave of indefinable emotion roll through me, and knew that it came from Loki. Without a doubt, then.

Odin's back.

xXx

I staked out the throne room, armed with a warming cup of mead. Nothing wrong with relying on alcohol to numb your pain, was there?

I wasn't the only one waiting for news. Gossip spread in Asgard just like it did on Earth, and everyone was aware of the reasons for Odin's absence. Groups of nobles, casually decked out in their finest jewels and silks, gathered in groups, chatting, drinking, nibbling on sweetmeats delivered by servants on trays, and darting the occasional glance towards the empty throne.

I finished my mead, and swiped another. As I sipped it, a hush fell over the room, then there was a rustling of fine clothing as the attendees retreated, bowing, clearing a path as Odin and Frigga swept into the room, followed by Thor, and…. Loki. I nearly dropped my goblet. He looked thinner, his cheekbones even sharper. He wore all black, his eyes firmly looking straight ahead, ignoring the mutters and stares of the surrounding nobles. I felt a twist in my chest, half pain, half relief as my heart leapt. The iron cold links of our bond tightened around me, and I felt his carefully controlled fear, the tight hold he had on his emotions.

Please, look at me, I begged mentally. Just for a second, acknowledge my existence. You know I'm here for you.

I didn't know if he heard me or not, but his green eyes flickered briefly.

"My friends, I beg your leave," Odin said wearily, settling himself in his throne. "I appreciate your welcome but as you can see I have returned safely, and I have matters I must discuss with my sons."

The crowd murmured, bowed, and left.

Thor and Frigga came to stand either side of Odin, and Loki was left alone. I moved forward to stand midway between Loki and the throne. He must have caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, because he involuntarily turned his head, and I was looking into his eyes for the first time in weeks. Everything melted and tensed up at the same time inside me; for a moment, I forgot how to breathe.

xXx

Before he could stop himself, he looked. It was her.

He felt relieved, as though a piece he had not known was missing had snapped into place inside him. His mouth twisted with distaste, and he averted his eyes, looking instead towards the dais. The warmth that had rushed into his stomach stayed, however, and he felt a little braver as he watched Odin's tired face.

"My son," he began. Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I have consulted my seers, and I have tried to contact Thanos and determine his objective. I return with grave news."

Thor's brow was creased in worry. Odin sighed, and rubbed his forehead. Loki tried not to shift his feet. He locked his hands behind him.

"My scout's head returned missing his body."

Frigga put a hand to her mouth, and Thor put his arm around her.

"The oracle…. told me much, and Loki's role in the dark times ahead became clear, as well as his punishment."

That last word fell heavy on his ears, and Loki couldn't help but look at Isobel again. She was staring at Odin. He breathed in, and tentatively reached out across their bond. She felt…. Determined. And her mind was on him, if not her eyes. She – he snapped his head away. She was looking at him. To his embarrassment, he felt blood rushing to his face. He hastily withdrew from their bond.

"It seems that Thanos courts Death," Odin said quietly. "He has spent much time in her worship and thrall; his greatest plans have evolved to impress her with maximum loss of life. It is only with her help that he can himself be killed. And this is where you will play your part, my son."

Loki felt his stomach muscles tense involuntarily. Odin beckoned him forward, a hand outstretched. Loki stepped forward, but did not take the proffered hand.

"I will set you on your path. Your task is to travel into the Underworld and obtain the Weeping Blade, the only weapon that will eliminate Thanos. This is our best hope to win this fight and prevent more destruction being visited upon Midgard, which we so long ago swore to protect. Once you have the blade, you must go back to Thanos under pretence of rejoining him, and end his life."

Loki felt the blood drain from his face, and hoped his normal pale complexion would hide his fear; but Odin's eye missed nothing. He reached out and held Loki's hand, and Loki let him. Their eyes met, and for a moment they were father and son again.

"You must do this thing, my Loki," Odin said softly, speaking only to him. Loki let the words echo through his mind so that Isobel could hear. He could feel her in his mind again, a slight presence but warm and golden, like a candle lit in a far-off window.

"Should you succeed, your actions will ensure the safety of yourself, your home, and the Earth. Your blood-debts will be paid and you will be free. Are you willing to embark on this quest, in full knowledge of the dangers to be faced?"

"I am." Loki heard his mother breathe shallowly in, then out, quickly, composing herself.

"Swear then that you will undertake this task to the best of your ability."

"I swear."

Odin sighed, and squeezed his son's hand before letting it fall.

"Then I release you on your way, and my blessing goes with you. You will join us for the feast tonight, and set off tomorrow."

Loki nodded, and stepped down. Thor was holding his mother tightly; tears ran down her face, but she stood tall and proud, not making a sound. Loki bowed to them all, turned and left the room. He could not resist sending a tendril of his mind towards Isobel, feeling her disbelief gently, before withdrawing. He went to his rooms and lay down on the bed, drawing the curtains tightly.

She would have to come with him. He would have to succeed. He felt a silent vehement thanks that Odin had not stripped him of his magic; at least he would have something to fight with.

But Izzy had not looked well, dark circles under her tired eyes. He had been lonely without her, yet the thought of her pained him even as it filled his skin with excitement and his head with confusion. His heart was a mystery to him, for Loki was not accustomed to listening to it. It always said the same thing anyway: why not me, why never me, in all the years, where was my love?

He unconsciously touched a long finger to his lips, remembering what hers had felt like. A low twist in his stomach and he sighed and rolled onto his back. What was there to do but get through the next few days? How could he ensure the workability of the plan?

xXx

I had to sit down, after that giant revelation. Hi, Loki, yeah, d'you mind going to hell to pick up that one knife thingy so that you can kill Death's boyfriend? He's set on the destruction of all life. Oh, great, thanks.

I stared into the fire and briefly considered the thought that I was actually insane and currently in a mental asylum, strait-jacketed and muttering to myself in my delusions.

Thor's voice made me look around. He was speaking softly to Odin, and after so many weeks practicing my eavesdropping skills I didn't hesitate to move close enough to hear.

"Did you see his eyes?" he was saying, his forehead creased in concern. "I thought he was calmer, I've seen him recently and he's seems more himself, then a handful of minutes in this room and he's twitching again, and his eyes…. He looks mad, father."

Odin said nothing, staring wearily into space.

"Are you sure he is fit enough to take on this task? Might not a few weeks in the healing room benefit him more?"

I couldn't help but be touched by Thor's concern for his little brother.

Odin sighed. "I don't know, Thor, but he must do this. There is no other way, no other path. The seers saw nothing but darkness apart from this."

Frigga spoke up. "We have only hope, Thor."

Thor hugged her, and I felt I shouldn't intrude on the family moment any more; I left the room and found a small sitting room nearby, sinking down on a sofa by the fire.

He was leaving tomorrow. I supposed that meant I was, too. Unless he released me from our bond. Did I want him to? I began to panic, a little. What if he did release me, then abandoned me and left me invisible and silent? What would I do? Throw myself off the Bifrost? Bit dramatic. Follow Thor around until he went back to Earth and hitch a ride? And then….

Calm down, caaaaalm down, I told myself sternly. Loki is coming to the feast tonight. You'll just have to force the issue then, confront him when he can't shut you out.

Good point well made, brain. And if he tries to ignore me, I'll throw bread rolls at him.


	11. Chapter 11: In Vino Veritas

**Hello my dears! Thank you times a zillion for your lovely lovely reviews, wishing me happy times and things I was srsly touched and warm fuzzied :-)**

**Young BlooAngels asked if Izzy was able to get attention by, say, tugging on Odin's cape... all I can say to that is MUHAHAHA and also wait and see. **

**Frostivy couldn't remember when our heroes had made the lipdance (kissed) and I think it was Chapter 8, One night to speed up truth. **

**Really though all soooo much, I wish I could express my love / gratitude in more than just words, but the best I can do is this:**

** poptarts and pink milk dot tumblr dot com slash image slash 39658330471**

**apologies if it kills you, it did me and i am writing this from beyond the grave.**

**also thanks to miss poptarts etc, whose tumblr I accidentally got obsessed with last night for about *cough* four hours *cough*. **

**ANYWAY! ON WITH THE STORY! (which p.s. I am a bit nervous about re this chapter as it may be a bit OOC but... yeah. hope you like it!)**

xXX

Perhaps fuelled by my two cups of mead, I decided to dress up for the occasion. Which means…. Yes, I was tiptoeing around Lady Sif's room again like a stalker nutcase. But when I had nicked the boots, I had seen an amazing deep blue dress that I had coveted. So…. I was going to at least try it on.

It was a little tight, but we can't all be super-toned warrior women. As long as I didn't eat too much at the feast, I would be fine. I was smiling at my lack of a reflection when Sif's door opened and she came into the room, followed by a handmaiden. I gulped and jumped out of the way, barely missing hitting her as the material of her stolen dress swung out. She reached into her wardrobe and pulled out a shiny golden gown.

Oh. I didn't see that one in there.

"Oh, my lady," the handmaiden gushed, clasping her hands like a Disney princess. "Prince Thor will be unable to take his eyes off you in that."

Sif laughed, pulling her hair out of its usual severe ponytail. "I hope so, Lilith. Can you prepare my bath?"

"Of course, Lady." Lilith tripped off into the other room, and I followed her, curious.

Lilith set hot water streaming into an enormous bath, and started to tip fragrant oils into it. They smelled amazing. I sniffed them one after the other until I found one that smelled like sandalwood; I dipped my finger in it and drew a line on either side of my neck, each wrist, and straight across my chest, just below my clavicle. I mean, why not? This might be my last night on Earth. Well, not Earth, but, you know, alive. There was a dressing table at the side. I looked at all the little pots, and recalled wistfully the days when I could spend time putting on make-up. Of course, I had no reflection now, so it was safer not to. But I could always put mascara on without looking. I found a pot of something inky and blackened my eyelashes, then smeared a little of the pinky stuff I took to be blusher across my cheekbones. Not too much. I could not be absolutely sure of avoiding clown face. Of course, only Loki could see me anyway.

I felt myself blush. He would know I had put on makeup for him. I reached for a cloth to wipe it all off, then stopped, and threw it back down. So what. He knew how I felt. If I want to wear makeup I'll damned well wear makeup! I turned, feeling feisty. Lilith was testing the temperature of the bath. She sniffed the steam and nodded, obviously approving, and I beat a hasty retreat as Sif came into the room.

I wandered through the corridors, enjoying the confusion of those I passed as they sniffed the air. I made my way into the Great Hall and sat by the fire. The servants were laying out a grand feast, and lighting candles in the hundreds. I wished I could take a photograph. I wished I could hug my sister and my mother. I wished I could eat a peanut butter Twix bar. I had discovered them my first day in America and now I would never have one again probably. I sighed. Self-pity party. Well, if this really was my last shindig, I would make it memorable. I spotted the wine being brought in, and laughed internally. Actually, I would make sure I remembered nothing.

xXx

Loki was dressing carefully, trying to calm his mind. He was about to go to a feast where the majority of people had thought he was dead and were not pleased to find that they were wrong. To put it mildly. He would have to sit under their stares, and his mother's sorrowful eyes, and Thor's…. Thor-ness.

Isobel would be there.

Perhaps he should just get drunk. Unfortunately however, this had never been an option. Some part of his biological make-up seemed to quash the effects of alcohol; he became mildly tipsy, but never so far as stumbling or squinting. He sighed. This was going to be a long night.

xXX

I had been filling up on finger food, and was slightly bored waiting for the last of the guests to arrive. Finally some guy in a metal skirt banged a gong.

"Our gracious King, Odin!" he shouted. "His beautiful Queen, Frigga! The mighty Prince Thor! The Lady Sif! And our lost Prince, Loki!"

Cue fanfare, as they all walked in. The people around me were clapping, but when I saw Loki I was rooted to the spot and unable to move. He wore a deep green shirt with billowing sleeves, a long green cape trimmed with gold, black boots and trousers and a black leather jerkin, also trimmed with gold. His eyes were clear and he surveyed the crowd with contempt. After a while I remembered to breathe. It felt so good to be able to see him again; the relief of it washed over me like sinking into a warm bath. The honoured ones took their seats at the dais and the crowd around me chattered as they sat at the long tables. I sat near the back, and helped myself to food. And wine. Somehow I was sitting on a table with a load of warriors, who each told more fantastical stories than the last.

They couldn't see me laughing, nor hear my witty observations (including a priceless placement of the phrase 'that's what she said!'), but it did make me feel less alone.

The fact that I was soon maybe a bit drunk helped too.

Four hours into the feast and it was in disarray. My warrior friends were making nice with some ladiez, Thor was having an eating contest with Sif cheering him on – she looked nauseatingly stunning in her dress, by the way – and Odin and Frigga seemed to have disappeared. I grabbed my 6th – or was it 7th? cup of wine, and wandered unsteadily up the room, full of people drunkenly dancing and kissing and laughing and talking at god-like volume. Read: loud.

Loki sat up on the dais, alone, just down from Thor tearing flesh off a huge drumstick with his teeth. I made for the empty seat next to him.

"_You can't ignore me forever," _I told him, standing over him. He looked up and his eyes slid down my figure. Yes! I knew it was a good idea to steal Sif's dress.

"Go away," he said, returning his eyes to the large cup of wine in front of him. I frowned, and set my cup down hard on the table next to him. I still felt feisty, and the wine helped.

"_No."_

He sighed, and his fingers clenched around the stem of his glass.

"I could make you," he hissed.

"_Stop threatening me. You're going on a godawful quest tomorrow, and you know I have to come with you. I might even be helpful. So you're going to have to suck it up, and look me in the eye!" _

I was leaning over him, and I gave him a good –poke- in the shoulder to emphasise my last point.

He stood, and seemed about to do some sort of anger-expressing activity when Thor, evidently having eaten the entire beasty, clapped him on the shoulder.

"Loki!" he said drunkenly. "You're talking to yourself again. I know you're not drunk, because – hic! – that never happens to you, but you need to just – to just – as Stark says, you need to just _chill the fuck out_."

He started laughing hysterically, and his friends laughed too. Loki rolled his eyes, but he sat. I sat next to him.

"Did I ever tell you," Thor began, "about the time I got was being chased by a really enormous bilgesnipe, and the only weapon I had on me was a small fruit knife?"

As entertaining as that story sounded, I had to take my chance; Loki may not be drunk and therefore more relaxed about my presence, but he had not yet sent me away by force or magic, so I had to say my piece. I gently felt for our bond, and breathed a little warmth towards him.

"_Loki,_" I started, ignoring Thor's tale ("…. The knife was blunt so you can imagine it took a very long time…."), "_you can't leave me here, you just can't. And you can't send me back to Earth! I know we'll be under attack soon…. and I'm powerless. But I might be able to help you – you know how I –"_ crap, this part was hard to say even in my head. "_How I feel about you. I want to help you. You can't just leave people on random planets with no speech and no way of getting home and no Twix bars…." _Did that make sense? I was starting to feel really drunk. I reached out and grabbed his hands. They were cool to the touch.

"_C'mon, you bound me to you. You can't just let me go." _Some distant part of my brain observed what I had just said, how I begged my captor to keep me captive, and judged me hard.

Loki looked up at me, his eyes slightly unfocussed.

"What have you done to me?" he slurred. I pulled back, concerned, then looked down and saw that our bonds were wide open, shining brightly between us. I felt the energy flow between us.

Whoops. I made him drunk.

"You bitch. What have you done?" he said, slamming his hand on the table. Thor stopped talking, then began to laugh. The others followed suit, but I couldn't laugh, I was too worried.

"I feel all…. wibbly," he said, twisting his hand in the air in front of him.

"Friends, my brother is feeling the effects of too much wine! Loki, this is most unlike you. Has your time on earth weakened you?" Thor giggled, his massive shoulders shaking.

Loki swung around, and fixed me with a hard stare from his piercing green eyes.

"'S'all your fault," he said in the firm tone of the very drunk. "You made me…."

Thor stopped laughing, and stared at him.

"…_. Feel for you,"_ Loki continued, inside my head. I blinked at him in shock. He looked so angry. "_How did you do it? Little useless mortal and you did your best to wrap me around your littlest finger…._Feeding me LIES!" he shouted aloud. I flinched, and so did Thor. The room fell silent. Loki took up his glass and took a large swig.

"Oh, what are you all staring at," he said off-handedly, gesturing at the room before him, the eyes on him. "You can all go lie with the bilgesnipe for all I care."

There were a few outraged exclamations, but Loki simply drained his glass, then stood and threw it at the wall where it smashed into a million pieces.

He slumped back down, then reached for me and, grasping me tightly by the back of the neck, he pulled me towards him. I gulped. He laughed, then grabbed my breast, rolling my nipple hard between his fingers. I gasped and shook, half in pain and half in – well - and he removed his hand to hold my jaw tightly. He looked into my eyes. I could not move.

"It was only ever that," he spat. "Don't fool yourself. You're nothing but a – a little bird I've trapped, and one day I might set you free." I was staring at him, transfixed. He grinned, showing his teeth.

"_Or I might eat you." _

He released me and I dropped to the floor, my breath coming in gasps.

Thor broke the silence.

"Friends," he said thickly. "Forgive my brother. He sups too deeply into his wine…. cup. I will take him to his bed." He stood, and hauled Loki to his feet, then dragged him out of the room. At the last second Loki reached out and snagged my arm; he proceeded to drag me bodily after Thor, who didn't seem to notice the extra weight. We reached Loki's chamber and Thor kicked the door open, then pulled Loki up and to him in a hug. I lay on the floor, rubbing my sore arm. Loki stood, his hands by his sides whilst his brother crushed his ribs with affection.

"Loki," Thor boomed, finally letting go. "I have never seen you get drunk before. It was frightening. I wish you luck on your quest. Come back better."

Loki was standing, swaying, staring into space.

"I miss my brother," Thor said, wistfully. He clapped Loki on the back, and left the room. Loki sank onto his sofa, and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

I sat up, leaning my back against the wall, but remained where I was. I was getting a pounding headache.

"I'm drunk because of you, aren't I," he said eventually, eyes still closed. "You are the worst kind of bird."

He opened his eyes and stared at me. I looked up and met his gaze, then dropped my eyes again.

He chuckled, shutting his eyes again.

"At least you don't twitter incessantly."

I got up, made my way into the bathroom, and filled two glasses with fresh, cold water. I took a long sip, and had to refill mine before I brought Loki's out to him. I sat next to him on the sofa until he opened his eyes.

"_Drink this," _I said. "_It will help with the…. morning." _

He sipped it, then drank greedily. I brought him a fresh glass and he drank half of it, then put it down and sat, looking at me again. He held my face in his hand, bringing it up to meet his eyes.

"It's an interesting feeling, this," he said, gesturing up and down his body. "I feel strong. I feel…. " his gaze dipped to my chest, visible in the low cut dress. "Stand up." I did as he asked.

"You look very well indeed. Is this all for me? Hoping for a repeat of my little trick in the Great Hall?" He chuckled, and pulled me down onto his lap, then ran his thumb lightly over my covered breast, lingering on my nipple. I was still fairly drunk, and my reactions were stilted; before I could stop myself I had writhed on his lap, biting my lip and throwing my head back, exposing my neck. He laughed aloud, properly. I fought to get my mental faculties back, pushed his hand away, and said firmly in his head, "_I wore the dress for ME, not for you. If this is my last night alive, I wanted to make it special."_

"Ah-hah," he nodded, several nods too many. He was clearly still drunk. "Well, it was a wise choice. It's a shame I am the only one to see how fine you are. And you are very fine….."

He pulled me in closer, and ran his fingers down my neck. I swallowed hard, I couldn't help my reaction; his touch left sparks on my skin. He leaned in, and began to kiss my neck softly. I bit my lip _hard_ to stifle a moan I could not even sound. He scraped his teeth over my skin, and I tightened my thighs, trying to will away my arousal. Then there was his tongue on my sensitive pulse points and I found myself clutching his shoulders, digging my fingers into him. Little fluttery kisses all down my neck and over the tops of my breasts where they were visible above the dress, and his hand tracing patterns on my side, and his other hand hard on my thigh…. Little licks and nips back up my neck, and when he bit me then I really did moan in my head, pushing against him.

"I knew you liked it rough," he said, smirking against my skin. My drunk mind finally reeled back to reality and I jumped off him.

"_Stop it, Loki! Just put me out of my misery. Are you going to kill me, leave me here, or take me with you?" _

He stared at me for what seemed like the longest time, a slight smile on his lips.

"Oh, I need my little birdy," he said eventually, standing up and advancing towards me. I backed away until I hit the wall. "You're the only thing I've got that's still totally in my power."

He reached me and simply leaned his head on his arms, braced against the wall above me. I stared up at him, his sad green eyes. I was feeling a little nervous at how quickly sad Loki, angry Loki and horny Loki were switching places. Note to self: don't drink with him around.

"_Okay. Good. Thankyou. We should probably get some sleep. Big day tomorrow, questing, and all that." _

He didn't move, so I was still trapped.

"It is true, though," he mused, and I wondered if he had heard me. "You have something on me, too."

I blinked.

He looked down at me, and smiled. "Bedtime, birdy." He grabbed my arm and hauled me across to the bed, then pushed me down on it and knelt by my feet.

"You can't sleep in your boots," he told me seriously as he proceeded to strip my feet. Lord, spare me from cute drunk Loki.

"Or your dress," he added, pulling me upright, then pulling off my dress in one fluid motion over my head.

I gasped, and covered my bare breasts with my hands. Lord, spare me from horny drunk Loki.

"Whoops!" he covered his mouth and giggled like a naughty schoolboy. I leant heavily on my smile and managed to suppress it.

"Now do me!" he said, lifting his arms in the air and looking up towards the ceiling. I gingerly began to unlace his jerkin, but he wouldn't put his arms down to let me push it off his shoulders, so I just pulled it over his head with his green silk shirt. Of course it got stuck on his head, and he flailed about for a few moments. I was glad my laugh was soundless because I was doubled up and couldn't breathe at the sight. Whilst he was otherwise occupied I searched desperately about for something to wear over my semi nakedness, stumbling slightly. I was still drunker than I realised. I finally came across a soft cotton tunic, which I slipped on.

I helped Loki disentangle himself and he grinned at me and began to undo his trousers. I looked away politely, and tossed him some loose, soft trousers I remembered him wearing in bed before. When I was sure he was decent, I turned around, only to be tackled by shirtless Loki. He picked me up and threw me onto the bed, then jumped on after me. I was laughing again, soundlessly, but gasping for air.

"This is fun," he chuckled, bouncing up and down. "I feel really silly."

"_Don't worry, you can't tell," _I told him, grinning. He lunged for me and pinned me to the bed, arms above my head.

"Shush, you. Or I'll make you. I have ways and I know you'll like them."

I gulped, barely resisting the urge to struggle, to wrap my leg around him, to encourage him in any way. Whatever my inhibitions-lowered drunk horny body was saying, that would be a very, very bad idea.

His eyes were intense on mine, and I could feel his hardness against my thigh.

"_We should get some sleep, Loki,"_ I thought, and tried to send him feelings of sleepiness. He remained hovering over me like a lion over its prey for a few moments, then sighed and sank down beside me. I relaxed, and tried to calm my stuttering heart, turning my back to him.

Suddenly his arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me back against him, then slid his hand into my panties and _stroked_ me. I arched against him heedlessly, my breath hitching, and he pulled his hand back out.

"Knew you were wet," he said triumphantly in my ear, then wrapped his arms tight around me and buried his head in my neck.

I floundered for a moment – several moments - trying to regain my sanity. I suppose this whole night could have gone worse, overall.

xXx


End file.
